Hot Chocolate
by Nicole4211
Summary: A semi-short Christmas story with Orihime and Ulquiorra. Loads of erotic content. They are both going to school at the same University and Christmas break is just starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea I know I shouldn't start a story while working on another but I have a few days off from work and this idea struck me. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Hot Chocolate**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Every day I see him, sitting in the corner of the student lounge with his e-reader and a cup of either coffee or tea, some steaming hot liquid. The first time I'd seen him I'd nearly stopped dead in my tracks. There was something so stunning about him. His inky black hair fell in layers to just above his shoulders in perfect contrast to his almost unnaturally pale skin. Every time I'd seen him he'd been sitting in the same seat so I wasn't quite sure how tall he was but he was thin and seemed overly toned with muscular shoulders tapering into narrow hips. The most startling part though, which held me in rapture, was his eyes. Emerald orbs scanned whatever it was he was reading, ignoring the passing crowd of students. Not only was the color amazingly brilliant but they were also fringed with thick, dark lashes that matched his hair color and emphasized the size and shape of his eyes. All in all, he was gorgeous.

But I didn't dare walk up to him.

For weeks I passed that same spot at the same exact time. And every day, he was there. I made up fantasies about him; day dreamed about him in my classes. I'd wonder what his voice was like and make up personalities for him. Too many times I'd be caught in the middle of a fantasy and I'd find that I'd missed half a class worth of notes. It was always worth it though. I loved my imagination, especially when it was imagining things about him.

Today was no different than any other day, besides the fact that it was the last day before the end of the semester, as I passed through the lounge on my way to my first class of the day. My books were shoved in a bright orange tote bag hanging from my right shoulder and my long, reddish orange hair was pulled up into a pony tail. It was chilly this morning so I had a light pink scarf wrapped around my neck and tucked inside my cream colored pea coat. I'd decided to wear jeans today, wanting the easy comfort they offered as I moved from class to class.

Two more finals to go and then I'm done.

Unfortunately I wasn't going home for the holidays. I lived too far away and it just cost too much money to fly home so I stayed in my little apartment till the spring semester started. Luckily, today was my two easiest finals. It also was the day that I got to see _him _twice.

About two weeks ago, I'd happened to walk a different way back from class, trying to avoid the cold weather by sneaking through the humanities building. Tucked in a corner of a small lounge was three booths for students to use between classes and sitting on one had been the raven haired man of my fantasies. He'd been sitting with his back against the wall and his feet resting in front of him on the seat. On his legs laid a thick text book and a thin notebook which he scribbled notes on, maybe doing homework or just studying.

Now, every Friday, that was my route and I would develop my newest day dream on the rest of the journey to my tiny apartment just outside of the campus.

I decided to buy a cup of hot chocolate this morning in the lounge before I went to my class, giving me a few more minutes in the same room as my crush. Unfortunately the line didn't give me a good view of him as I waited but that's ok, just being in his presence made my skin tingle.

I said thank you and happy holidays to the man on the other side of the register after he gave me my burning hot cup and turned around to make my way out of the room, my eyes immediately searching out the table where the man sat. The cup almost fell from my hands when I looked up and his eyes were staring at me, the emerald depths paralyzing me.

"Excuse me," someone said nearby and I jerked my head around and apologized, stepping out of their way.

When I looked back up, the man was still staring at me and I dipped my eyes to the floor, unable to look back at him without falling flat on my face and embarrassing myself. I was extremely proud of myself when I managed to make it to the exit without creating any crazy scenes, my cup of hot chocolate still in tact in my hands.

Just those few seconds had managed to make my heart start racing and my stomach twist into a thousand little knots. It figures that I finally make eye contact with the man and I turn into a bumbling mess and flee the room as quickly as possible. But staring into those eyes had been beyond any fantasy I had ever created. Even now, as I made my way along the sandy sidewalk, my tummy glowed with pleasant warmth that wasn't from the hot chocolate.

* * *

A few hours later, I walked out of my last class for the semester and made my way towards the humanities building, butterflies building up in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again. I walked down the slightly shadowed hallway and held my breath in anticipation when I entered the area he usually sat… he wasn't there. My stomach sank and I felt the disappointment rising inside me. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed a button to see the time. Maybe I'd finished early and I didn't even notice it.

11:45, same time as usual. I sighed and shoved my phone back into my pocket and turned into the next hallway.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" a deep, smooth voice asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

I can't help myself and gasp when my eyes stare into large, green orbs. The man stood in front of me, slightly to the side with a black bag thrown over his shoulder. He wasn't exactly tall but he was much taller than me, my eyes at a level with his chin.

"S… sure," I stutter and try not to crumble to the floor as my knees threaten to give out on me.

He turns and steps beside me and I shift my bag to the opposite shoulder, not wanting it to slide down and possibly hit him.

"I'm Ulquiorra," he says and I can't help but stare at his beautiful mouth. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I finally remember to respond when his eyebrows inch up questioningly at me.

"Orihime," I finally manage to say.

Thankfully my feet seem to know the way since my brain was way too frazzled to direct them and we walked out of the building and into the freezing air.

"So, what are you studying?" he asked as he followed me though it didn't feel like I was leading the way. Something about him seemed to dominate the space.

"Classical literature," I answered. "You?"

"Biochem."

We walked across the large lawn that led away from the school and I tried to ignore the way my body pulsed with excitement.

"Umm, what building is your next class in?" Ulquiorra asked while shoving his hands inside his jeans pockets.

'Oh crap,' I think and stop abruptly. I hadn't given it any thought when he'd asked to walk me to my next class… I'd just automatically responded, forgetting that I was done for the day.

A nervous laugh escapes my throat and I bite my lower lip before saying, "I umm, actually, I'm done."

The slightest of grins lifted the corner of his lips. "Ok then. So where are we going?"

"Err… well, my apartment is just over there," I said and pointed at a two story brick building with a white porch and balcony, lined up next to similar buildings on the opposite side of the narrow street from the lawn they were now crossing. "But you don't have to walk all the way there if you don't want."

"It's fine. I don't have any more classes today either."

I can feel my face flushing as we walk along the path. 'Say something! Say something,' I scream at myself. So far all I'd done was mumble a few replies to thing's _he'd_ said or asked.

"Do you wanna have lunch with me? I'm a pretty good cook." Well, at least I thought I was a good cook. My roommate Tatsuki didn't seem to agree though and would grimace whenever I shoved some new experiment at her.

"Sure," he answered and I finally felt comfortable enough to smile up at him. He was so gorgeous. I didn't want to look away.

Suddenly I felt an arm pressed firmly across my chest and stomach and a loud car horn blaring in front of me as a car went whizzing by.

"Are you ok?" Ulquiorra said, removing his hand from my waist, a frightened look on his perfect face.

"Yea, I'm sorry."

'Oh my God, I'm so STUPID!' I scream at myself. I hated how I was always spacing out… so embarrassing.

When the traffic cleared, we crossed the street and walked up the stairs to my front door where I slid my key into the lock and pushed the door open. "My place is upstairs," I said and started up the narrow creaking staircase. Ulquiorra followed close behind and I was completely aware that my behind was most likely at his eye level. I hoped these pants were flattering to my ass.

"Do you like stir-fry?" I asked after unlocking my apartment door and walked into the living area.

"That's fine," he answered and shrugged out of his jacket. I admired the expanse of his chest as his jacket slid down his arms and then took the coat from him to hang it up beside mine.

"Nice place," commented Ulquiorra.

I turned and smiled nervously at him while I made my way further inside the room. "Thanks," I answered and proceeded into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have a glass of water."

My hands were shaking as I reached into the cupboard for two cups and placed them on the table. Then I grabbed a jug of water from the fridge and started filling them up and handed one over to Ulquiorra who was standing right next to me. His hand brushed mine as I handed him the cup and a shiver traveled through my body at the contact.

"Thanks," he said, his voice sounding husky and deep. Mmm, I can imagine that voice moaning as he moved over me, his hard body pressed tightly to mine as he thrust…

I shake my head and take a step away. 'Bad Orihime… Bad!'

I start pulling things out of the fridge and lining them up on the counter. Then I pour some water and rice into my rice cooker and press start. The first thing I start to cut up is the broccoli. I'm thankful for the distraction cooking has, feeling a bit calmer than just a minute ago.

"Can I help?" Ulquiorra asked, sending a new wave of electricity through my body at his nearness. I hadn't known just how close he was standing behind me.

"Uh, yea, sure." I pull out a cutting board and a knife and place it beside mine on the counter. "Can you help me cut up the rest of the veggies?"

He nods his head and picks up the knife. His hands are so sexy. I can picture them caressing my breasts, teasing my nipples into hard peaks.

'Ugh! I'm going to drive myself crazy!'

"So what year are you?" he asked, diverting my attention from his hands.

"Junior… you?"

"Senior. How have I never seen you before?"

I shake my head as if to say I have no idea and smile slightly. "It's a big school I guess."

"I guess," he replies and reaches for the container of mushrooms to start chopping them up. "Are you going anywhere for the winter break?"

I shake my head again and say, "No, I'll be here the entire time. My family lives far away so it's just too expensive to visit. What about you?"

"My family lives only forty-five minutes from here so I'll pop over for a day or two around Christmas."

"Oh, that's nice," I say and finish cutting up the last of the chicken. I move over to the sink and wash off my cutting board and knife, placing them on a towel beside the sink and start washing my hands. While I'm leaning over the sink, pouring soap on to my hands, I feel Ulquiorra slide behind me and extend his hands forward towards mine.

"Mind if I wash my hands too?" he asks in a whisper beside my ear and I start to melt. I can feel the entire length of his body pressed against my back and his arms had me captured between them as they reached forward. I couldn't help the trembles that wracked my body as I poured a generous amount of soap on to his hands.

His fingers entwined with mine as he lathered both of our hands up. The feeling is so erotic, as well as the image, and I can't help the quiet moan that passes through my lips.

He moves our hands to the water streaming out of the faucet and slowly rinses them off till the soap was completely gone and then whispers, "Thanks," in my ear again, sending another round of shivers through my body, before stepping away.

My back feels cold without him behind me and I remain there for a moment to try and regain my senses. I want him so badly. I want his body naked behind me, bending me over the sink and taking me from behind, his hands reaching forward to cup my breasts.

"What needs to be done next?" he asks, interrupting my sexual train of thoughts.

"We need to cook the broccoli." I'm surprised I'm able to respond and start filling a pan with water. I can feel his eyes on me and I ask him to throw the chopped up broccoli into the pan. I cover it up and then start working on the chicken, throwing it into a frying pan. "Can you get the Soy Sauce out of the fridge?" I ask. "It should be on the door."

While I continue to stir, I watch him walk across the kitchen, admiring his easy stride and the curve of his ass. I'd never gotten a good look at him from behind before, always seeing him sitting down. This view was quite nice.

When he returns to my side, I reach to take the bottle from him but he pulls it back out of my grasp. "How much?" he asks.

"I'll tell you when to stop," I answer.

After a few splashes I tell him to stop and he returns the bottle to the fridge. I'm busy stirring the mixture so I don't see him stepping behind me again and I gasp when his hands gently grasp my hips and then wrap around my waist. Once again, his body was pressed against my back and I feel his whispered breath on my ear.

"Mind if I watch?"

I shake my head and slowly continue to stir. At least I think I'm stirring. I can't seem to concentrate on anything but his body against mine. His hips were molded against me and his thumbs started tracing circles on my lower belly, sending waves of warmth to the area.

I start adding the other ingredients and feel his lips on the side of my neck beneath my ear, barely touching my skin. Sparks are shooting through my body and I press back slightly, increasing the friction against my back and turning my head to give him better access.

"Looks delicious," I hear him comment and then feel him lick the shell of my ear. I groan in his arms and the warmth shoots lower, below my belly.

"I think it's done," he says in my other ear and I struggle to snap out of the lusty haze I find myself caught in.

"I think you're right," I say, surprised by how husky my voice sounds. I'm able to think a bit clearer when he releases me from his embrace and I quickly turn the burner off and pour the contents in a large bowl. The rice is finished and I scoop it out and into another bowl and deposit the two onto the small table nearby with two wooden chairs.

"Where is your silverware?" he asks and I point to a drawer across the room. I watch him grab two forks and knives and bring them over while I get two bowls and bring them to the table as well.

Just as I'm about to take a seat, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him till our bodies are touching. I stare up at him, letting my eyes drink in the amazing sight. His eyes are on mine and my knees go weak, making me lean slightly against him. I feel one of his hands on my lower back and then the other reaches up, cupping my cheek, his thumb stroking the line of my jaw.

I can't help but look at his lips as he passes his tongue over the pink surface. They looked way tastier than the food sitting on the table and I imitate his gesture. I'm so enraptured by his lips that I don't even notice that his face is moving closer to mine till he's inches away and I can feel his breath on my face. My body strains to reach his lips, standing on tip toe and my hands reach up to grab the front of his shirt and pull him down closer.

I'd never wanted anything so badly in my life. My entire body thrummed with anticipation as I waited for the feel of his lips.

"Finally! Vacation has started!" a voice yells from the living room and a door slams closed.

I push myself away and steady myself on the back of a chair.

"You forgot to lock the door again Orihime. What if someone tried…" the girls' voice faded away when she walked into the kitchen and saw Ulquiorra standing there.

"Uh, hi Tatsuki. This is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, this is my roommate and best friend Tatsuki."

Ulquiorra extended his hand and waited for the dark haired girl to meet his. She did, hesitantly and with a slight scowl.

"Nice to meet you," he said when he released her hand and stepped back.

"We just finished making lunch. Do you want some?" I asked Tatsuki, indicating the food still steaming in the center of the table.

"Uh, sure," Tatsuki answered. I walked into the other room and grabbed another chair, sliding it between the other two chairs.

We took our seats, Tatsuki grabbing the seat between myself and Ulquiorra.

"When do you have to leave for the airport?" I ask my roommate, loading my bowl with food.

Tatsuki looked at her watch and groaned. "An hour and a half. I haven't even finished packing yet."

"I'll help you," I offer.

"Sure. Thanks!" Tatsuki says and her face brightens a little.

When we finished eating, I grabbed everyone's bowls and went to work cleaning them while Tatsuki made her way to her bedroom to pack.

"I'll do that," Ulquiorra offered and I shook my head.

"That's ok. I'm almost done."

I feel him move beside me but his body doesn't touch me. I'm slightly disappointed till I feel his fingers running up my spine over my shirt.

"I like your hair," he says and gently wraps his hand around my ponytail, tugging it slightly till I turned my head and looked up at him. He was standing behind me, slightly to my right and his face was inching towards mine again. My hands gripped the edge of the counter and I closed my eyes, waiting for the contact which was once again interrupted by my roommate.

"Orihime! Do you know where my blue running shorts are?"

I hear Ulquiorra groan and I giggle despite the agitation I'm feeling as well. "They're in the laundry room."

"Where? I don't see them."

Quietly I say to Ulquiorra, "I need to go help her. Will you stay?"

"Do you like Transformers?" he asks, catching me off guard. Where the heck did that come from?

"Yea, I love 'em," I answer. Robots have been a fascination of mine since I was a little kid.

"How about I go pick up the newest DVD and come back later? Is 8 o'clock ok?" he suggests.

I'm slightly disappointed but also excited. He wants to come back!

"Alright," I respond and walk with him to the front door. He opens it and walks through then turns around and reaches his hand out to cup my cheek again.

"Cya later Orihime," he says quietly and leans forward, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Cya," I breathe and watch him turn and walk down the stairs. When I hear the bottom floor door close, I walk back into my apartment and start helping Tatsuki finish packing.

I can't help but think about Ulquiorra the entire time.

* * *

**A little holiday story. It won't be very long, just a few chapters probably. And yes I know, Ulquiorra is WAY out of character lol. Oh well. He's still hot though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't keep my legs still as I sat on my tan colored sofa, my knees bouncing up and down rapidly as I sat, waiting for 8 o'clock to roll around. Tatsuki had left a few hours ago and since then I'd cleaned the entire apartment, started a load of laundry, and baked two dozen cookies. I couldn't sit still. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get the feeling of his body pressed against mine out of my head. My groin ached with need and I kept pressing my thighs together to soothe the ache… it didn't work.

I reached up and pulled the elastic hair band out of my hair and frowned when I saw the bump it created. 'Hmm… maybe I should take a shower.'

Instantly I jumped up and sped to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on full blast and barely turned the cold knob, turning it just enough to make the water temperature bearable before I jumped inside. The searing water felt good on my skin and I leaned my head back to soak my thick hair. For the next few minutes I worked on shampooing and conditioning my hair. I remembered how Ulquiorra had said he'd liked my hair so I squirted a bit more conditioner in my hand. Next, I lathered up my mesh sponge and started rubbing my skin forcefully; hoping that some of the scent from the body wash would soak in.

When my hand moved between my thighs, I lingered. I let my imagination run wild and I pictured Ulquiorra touching me there, his fingers caressing the tiny bud and then sliding down and teasing my entrance. My body started to respond and I quickly removed my hand and finished washing myself before I got too caught up.

It took me nearly thirty minutes to dry my hair and then I had to pick out something to wear. I probably spent ten minutes inwardly debating on which bra and panty to wear. 'Yes, can you see where I'm hoping to go with things tonight?'

I finally decide on black… lacy black thong panties with twin thin straps wrapping around my hips and a matching black bra that was so shear it barely concealed anything and I was nearly overflowing the cups. That's the point though right. It's not like I was wearing it to run a marathon.

On top of that, I put on a three quarter sleeve, green fitted shirt with a scooping neck line and pulled on the same jeans I'd been wearing earlier. I knew the color of my shirt looked good with my hair color but it didn't look like I tried _too _hard. At least I hoped it didn't.

I just finished clipping on my favorite pair of light blue, star shaped earrings when I heard a knock on my door. My heart started pounding in my chest and I quickly made my way to the door. Standing on the other side was Ulquiorra, DVD in one hand and a small white box in the other.

"Hi," I breathe and step back to let him in. He was even more devastatingly handsome than I remembered. I watched him take off his coat and hang it on the hook I'd hung it on earlier and I drank in the sight of him. Funny enough, he was wearing a green shirt as well; a green polo shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and faded loose jeans with a black belt around his narrow waist.

"Hi," he answered and grinned. "I brought dessert."

I take the white box he holds out at me and open the top. Inside was a slice of cherry pie, the fruit oozing out of the sides. My mouth starts to water immediately. How'd he know I had a thing for sweets?

I smile up at him. "It looks amazing! Lemme go get a couple forks. You can put the movie on if you want."

When I return, Ulquiorra is crouched in front of my TV, pressing a button and then stands up. I sit down on my couch and put the box with the pie inside on the coffee table in front of me. The cushions dip down when he sits beside me and I hold out a fork for him. I can feel the weight of his eyes on me as I reach forward and dig into the cherry goodness.

"Isn't that my bite?" he says just before my fork reaches my mouth. I glance over his way, my mouth still open like I'm about to shove the pie inside.

"Uh… sure," I say and move to hand my fork over to him. He grins and leans forward, his mouth open and eyes on mine.

'Oh, I get it!'

I turn the fork and aim it towards his mouth… his incredibly sexy mouth, and his lips wrap around the silver and when I pull it out, the fork is clean. The pie is forgotten in front of me and I find myself leaning towards him, still staring at his lips. I want to kiss him. I want to taste him. I want his tongue sliding against mine.

"Your turn," he says and leans forward to scoop up another bite of pie.

I blink and snap out of my haze, trying not to be too obvious about my want for him. I'm pretty sure I'm failing miserably.

His fork is moving towards me, my mouth parting slightly as it nears. I look into his eyes as I close my mouth around the sweet cherry pie. He pulls the fork away and I swallow the food in my mouth then lick my lips, tasting the cherry filling on them. He's staring at my mouth and I subconsciously lick my lips again, worried that I'd missed some of the sweet syrup.

"Do that again," he breathes and inches himself closer to me.

"D… Do what?"

His eyes are still on my lips as he answers, "Your tongue. Do it again."

My chest starts to rise and fall quickly and I clench my hands into small fists against the cushion. Slowly, I move my tongue over my bottom lip, my eyes staring into his while he watches my mouth.

I watch his hand lift up and brush against my cheek then his thumb is stroking my lower lip, smoothing over the surface in a gentle caress. I'm so lost in his touch that I don't think about my actions and soon I'm kissing the pad of his thumb, my lips wrapping around the tip. His skin tastes delicious. I bite down on it, gently nipping the pad of skin and I hear his rapid intake of breathe. The sound resonates through me and I shiver. What caused me to bite him, I have no idea. I'd never felt such urges in my entire life. The charge between us was something I'd never experienced before… and we hadn't even kissed yet.

When I look back up in his face, I can see his need barely restrained in his eyes. His lips are parted slightly and a very attractive flush is staining his cheeks. I realize, he wants me nearly as badly as I want him. The thought sends a new wave of heat through my body and I begin to quake from within. My nipples are tight and achy beneath the lace bra and I want nothing more than to press my chest against his and ease some of the pain.

"Orihime?" he whispers, his face only inches from mine.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asks while his thumb strokes my lips.

A large lump lodges itself in my throat and I nod my head, my eyes locking with his. His emerald eyes are hooded and bright, staring into mine like he could see into my very depths. The air around us is charged with anticipation… I'm charged with anticipation. I want to whimper as his mouth moves towards mine, his lips parted and looking like they are ready to devour me.

Slowly, gently, his lips barely brush against mine… and I'm lost. My fingers clench the fabric beneath me tighter as I try to restrain myself from tackling him to the floor. Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to deepen the kiss. My breathe hitches when he pulls away momentarily and then brushes back against my mouth, his lips encircling my upper lip. I feel his tongue pass over the area and I moan, unable to control my response. My restraint was already at its limit holding my body back.

His tongue slips between my willing lips and slides against mine, sending molten lava down my spine. His mouth is hot, wet and agonizingly patient. I start to move my tongue over his and a groan rumbles in his throat. The sound is so erotic that I groan myself. I want to hear him again so I mimic the action, receiving the same response which enflames me but the action must also have enflamed him because his mouth becomes more insistent, more demanding as it slants across mine. My body reacts to his intensity and when I feel his hand touch my waist, I arch into him as he pulls me against his solid hard body… but then his mouth leaves mine and I want to cry at the loss.

"Orihime?" his deep, lustfully thick voice says against my lips, his hand still holding my waist.

"Mmm," was all I managed in response. Did he really expect me to be able to speak right now? The only thing I could comprehend at the moment was the fact that his mouth wasn't on mine anymore.

"Someone's knocking on your door."

Someone's what? Oh fudge! I bolt upright and stand up, wobbling slightly from the wave of dizziness that hits my head. Thankfully Ulquiorra is beside me and steadies me. He follows me across the room, his hand at the small of my back as I stand in front of the door.

"Who is it?" I holler before turning the knob.

"Who do you think it is? Let me in. It's fuckin' freezing out here."

'Ah crap!' I scream inside my head and turn the knob. "Hey Grimmjow."

"Took you long en… oh shit. You have company."

I cringe inwardly at his vulgar words. Subtlety had never been his strong point but I'd gotten used to it by now. He'd lived next door since our first day of school three years ago and we'd become instant friends. His preference for men made any sexual tension non-existent and often we found that we were attracted to the same type of guy… at least physically.

"Hi, I'm Grimmjow," he said and extended his hand in greeting.

"Ulquiorra."

I watched them shake hands while sizing each other up and then waited patiently as Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in the silence.

"Well um, I just came over to… borrow your iron. I have a date tonight." Grimmjow said.

"Sure, go ahead," I say quickly and watch him walk across the room and grab it from the closet. I didn't try to conceal my eagerness for him to leave and I was thankful that he was perceptive enough to make an excuse to go.

"Cya Orihime. Nice meeting you Ulquiorra," says Grimmjow after picking up the iron and stepping back out of the apartment. When I finally have the door closed and bolted shut, I turn nervously back to face Ulquiorra.

"Sorry about that," I say and start to fidget nervously.

"It's okay," he answers and takes a step closer to me. My body jolts back to life, the heat that had been there previously returning in a sudden wave of pleasure.

He takes another step closer and I have to tilt my head to look into his eyes. He's staring down at me and I inch back till I'm pressed against the door. I grip the knob for support and then his body is touching mine, his hips molding against my belly and my breasts pressed against his hard chest.

I feel his fingers gently running over my cheek and delving into my hair, cupping my face and angling my head slightly back. His left arm is raised over my head, propping himself up against the door. His thumb rubs over the corner of my mouth and he whispers, "So sweet," before kissing me again, his mouth still exhilaratingly hot. I grip the knob harder and kiss him back, thrusting my tongue into his mouth this time. My free hand reaches for his chest and I grip his shirt tightly in my fist, pulling him closer.

Suddenly the hand that had been in my hair moved down to my hip and he gripped me tightly, leaning more heavily into my body. I'm caged between his body and the door, his left arm still supporting his weight and his right holding me captive… and I love it. My body yields to him, my curves molding against his hard plains and angles. His mouth angles boldly across mine and his tongue is thrusting wildly, sending my mind racing with erotic longing.

The hand that gripped the door knob released the brass orb and lifts to wrap around his neck, my fingers sliding into his dark locks. I'm surprised by how silky it feels and I grip the strands tighter, pressing myself even closer. A low moan rumbles from his chest and his hand moves from my hip to cup my buttocks, squeezing the ample flesh and bringing my hips flush against his.

I gasp when I feel the hard bulge inside his pants, digging into my lower belly. My blood is pumping wildly through my veins and my chest is heaving with excitement. I'd never felt anything like this, never wanted anyone or anything so badly in my life. His chest pushes my back against the door and his left arm moves down, his fingers splaying over my stomach. All the while his lips are seducing mine, his mouth sucking on my tongue and then licking every crevice he can reach. I feel his fingers start to move, inching up towards the underside of my breast. My body is screaming for his touch, squirming in his grasp. I grip the hair on the back of his head tighter and press my palm against his chest, releasing my hold on his shirt.

When the tips of his fingers brush against my breast, I wrench my mouth away from his and arch my neck, moaning loudly and squeezing my eyes shut. My nipples are desperately alive, tight points of pleasure that are waiting, dying to be touched. I feel his fingers moving, slowly… agonizingly slowly over my breast and then, one of his fingers brushes the sensitive peak. I gasp and release my hold on his hair, wrapping both arms around his neck and grabbing the muscles banded across the top of his shoulders. I need his mouth. I need the fire that his tongue licking over mine brings my body. My lips search out his and he seems as desperate as me for the kiss. Our tongues battle, and I'm left breathless and moaning in his arms.

His hand is fully cupping my breast now, alternating between squeezing the mound and plucking the oversensitive nipple. My body is writhing against his, the ache in the pit of my stomach growing more and more intense.

"Bed… We need a bed," I hear him say between gasps.

Another jolt of electricity shoots through me hearing the lust in his voice and I manage to nod my head in the direction of my bedroom, his eyes following my motion and the next thing I know, his hands are grabbing my rear and lifting me up till my toes are dangling from the ground. I barely register the fact that we are moving through the room as our lips meld and caress each others.

"Which one?"

"This one," I answer, desperation clear in my voice as I point at the door to the right of the hallway. My feet slide back to the floor and my lips are back on his. I turn the knob with my back facing the door and we push through when it opens. He pulls me tightly against him and I feel his hands sliding down my back, to my backside, and then beneath to lift me up but this time his hands guide my legs to wrap around his hips. My arms wrap around his neck for support and I move one of my hands to the back of his neck and slide my fingers up into his hair.

The next thing I feel is my mattress against my back and my legs are still surrounding his hips as his weight settles on top of me. Suddenly I'm desperate to see his body. My hands work frantically to find the bottom of his shirt but his arms are in my way.

"Ulquiorra… please," I beg and he lifts his head to look down at me. He's kneeling between my legs, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sits up and I reach a hand out to grab his shirt. Before it reaches its destination, his hand catches mine and he leans down to press a kiss to each knuckle.

"What do you want Orihime?" he asks huskily and I'm left visibly swallowing the lump in my throat… _The holy shit you're hot lump._

My lips start to move but nothing comes out. I see him grin and I try again. This time I'm able to mumble a single word… "Skin." Another grin lights up his face and he reaches down, grasping the edges of his shirt and lifts. The barest amount of skin is visible above his waistband and I lick my lips in anticipation.

But he stops. After several seconds of utter stillness, I move my eyes up to his, an agonized question clear in my gaze.

"You didn't tell me what skin or how much skin," he comments and his calm drives me insane. How can he be so in control?!

I don't even realize I'm biting my lip till his eyes move to my mouth and he's suddenly on top of me, his mouth moving over mine and then his teeth are lightly nipping at my lower lip.

"Mmm, so that's why you're always biting your lip," he says and raises himself up again so that he's kneeling between my bent knees. "So what would you like to see?"

What? Is he kidding? "Is that a trick question?" I ask.

A low chuckle escapes his throat and he shakes his head. "Not at all."

Oh where to begin? I want to say _everything _but I don't quite have the courage. "Stomach," I say first and wait anxiously as he reaches his hands down to his waist. Instead of lifting his shirt though, his fingers work on his belt. _Wait, what. _After he pulls the leather through the metal loop, he works on the button of his jeans, popping it through the hole and unzipping the top to about midway. I can see his charcoal grey underwear beneath and I lick my lips when my eyes come across the shadowed line of black hair angling down his stomach. Then, his arms cross over his chest and his hands grasp the bottom of his shirt and he starts to lift, slowly revealing alabaster skin covering sculpted hard abs.

When he pauses, I quickly say, "Chest." His hands continue north, his ribs coming into view and then his muscular pectorals. He throws his shirt to the side and I'm staring at the large expanse of skin. Oh he looks so yummy. His broad chest narrows seductively into narrow hips and my eyes follow the trail of black hair from his navel to the waistband of his underwear. My palms itch to touch his skin and I reach up, sliding my fingers over his abs and flattening my hand over his stomach. Our synchronized groans invade the room and my fingers twitch against his smooth skin.

"Will you play this game too?" he asked.

I stare up at him in confusion, blinking and turning my head to the side questioningly.

He explained further, "I want to see your body." He leans forward and kisses my lips again, his arms holding himself up above my head on the mattress. Our tongues touch and I reach my hands up to smooth over his sides just beneath his arms. I let my hands sweep down, enjoying the way his body narrowed the further I went down. When he lifts his head from mine, releasing my lips with a sweet, succulent sound, I nod my head in answer to his question before he'd kissed me.

I see his lips start to move and I place a finger to them, silencing him before a sound passes through. "But I want to play it my way," I say and slide up to sit on my heels. I'm not about to let him have _total _control.

"Close your eyes," I tell him and he grins wickedly before he does as I ask. My hands reach out and grab his, pulling them up to my lips so I can kiss each tip. I nibble on the tip of his pinky finger, eliciting a shallow gasp from him. Then I place his hands on my shoulders. My fingers are covering his pale ones and I guide him down, moving to the side circling the outside of my breasts. Then I guide them down the center of my stomach till they reached my waist. I let his hands grasp my hips and then I pull them up, sliding them beneath my shirt. His hands are on my skin and I continue to pull them up, my shirt bunching up over his wrists. The tips of his fingers reach the underside of my breasts before mine do and I let them linger there, enjoying the way they dug gently into my skin below the line of my bra. Finally, I glide up, letting his fingers slowly inch their way around my full breasts. His middle fingers flick my nipples on their way up and I hiss in response to the electricity that shoots to my groin. His large hands cup my breasts with my own hands over his and I squeeze. He moans and squeezes again on his own.

I look back at his face and his eyes are still closed. I wrap his fingers around the hem of my shirt and tell him to pull it off. He does quickly and throws it to the side.

"You can open your eyes now if you'd like."

Instantly his emerald eyes are back on mine and they are glowing with desire. I watch them take in my state of undress, lingering over my cleavage and I reach behind my back, the tips of my fingers touching the clasp of my bra.

"Now your game."

He knows immediately what I mean and says, "Breasts."

I unlatch the hooks and then slide the straps over my shoulders and down my arms. My bra falls to the mattress and before I have time to be self-conscious, his arms are circling my waist and pulling me against him.

We're both kneeling on the bed, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands sliding up and down my back. Once again, I feel his hands on my rear and he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his hips and in the next instant, I'm laying on my back, his body over mine. I arch into his hand as it moves up my stomach and cups my breast. He plays with my nipple, plucking the hard nub with his fingers and then his head dips down. I wait anxiously for the feeling of his tongue on my peak. I can feel his breath fan out over them, making them painfully tight. But he hovers there, his index finger rubbing circles around the pink tip.

"Ulqui…"

A moment later, his silky soft lips are wrapping around my nipple. I moan loudly at the feeling and arch up, trying to push more of myself into his wet hot mouth. His tongue flicks out and teases the nub, sending sparks through my body. I can feel heat building between my legs and then I cry out when his lips surround my nipple again and sucks. Nearly my entire body lifts off the mattress in response and my fingers sift through his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly over my breast. He teases the nub with his tongue, licking over the sensitive peak until I'm writhing beneath him and my hands glide down his back to his waist. Unfortunately I can't reach any further and I whimper in frustration.

"Kiss me," I breathe.

His body moves over me and his lips capture mine, bringing his rounded buttocks within my reach. My hands continue where they left off and slide down his back to the curve of his ass. Mmm, such a wonderful, tight ass, and I squeeze, lifting my hips to rub against the bulge I feel pressed against my center.

The layers of jeans between us suddenly becomes the focus of my attention. Off… I need them off. Apparently he's reading my mind because at that moment, he starts working his way down my body, his lips trailing a molten path down my neck, between my breasts, and along the center of my stomach. When his mouth reaches the button of my jeans, he pops it open and presses his lips to the skin revealed. My body is quivering, anticipation making me squirm uncontrollably and reach out for whatever bit of him I can touch which isn't much at the moment. All I'm able to manage is grabbing fistfuls of his hair as his mouth slowly worked its way down the path of my zipper.

His hands reach for my pants and he peals them off. Stealthily he moves back over me and I pull him up to my mouth, wrapping my legs around his hips and pressing myself as closely to him as I can.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers when he breaks free from my lips. "I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you."

My eyes widen and I look up into his. "What? A whole four hours?"

He chuckles quietly. "Try four months," he says and my mouth falls open in shock.

Four months… FOUR MONTHS! "But… you never…" I shake my head and take a deep breath. I don't want to think about it now while his groin is pressed between my legs. Instead, I reach my hands down his stomach, slowly moving my fingers over every ridge of muscle. I follow the trail of hair, the tips of my fingers lightly scratching over his skin and then I feel the head of his erection, poking out of the top of his underwear. I rub the tip of my finger over the surface and hear his rapid intake of breath.

"Orihime…" he moans, sending licks of pleasure through my veins.

My fingers move over him, sliding down his length beneath his underwear. I'm amazed by his girth and overall size. I follow a throbbing vein with the tip of my finger and then grip his arousal.

He moans again and then sits up, pulling his pants and underwear off in a fluid movement. Then, his body is back over mine. My panties are the only thing between us now and the barrier feels like a chastity belt. His hips start to grind against mine, his member sliding up and down the crevice. My chest is heaving uncontrollably, my heart pounding an ever increasing rhythm. I want him. God, how I want him!

"Ulquiorra?" I manage to say and he looks at me, his large green eyes silently asking for permission.

I nod and he starts pulling off the lace thong, sliding it down my legs and then moving back up my body, stopping at the apex of my thighs to kiss the throbbing bundle of nerves. I almost come instantly when his lips wrap around my clit and sucks but he backs away and slides the rest of the way up my body. I can feel his erection, thick and hard at my entrance and thankfully he's thinking a little clearer than I am because he sits back on his heels and reaches in the pocket of his jeans which are crumpled up on the side of the bed.

I watch him rip open a condom with his teeth and roll it over his proudly standing erection before moving to hover back over me. I stare up at him, his arms surrounding me as he looks back down at me. My legs wrap around his hips once again and I feel his heavy cock against my cleft. He angled his hips and the next moment, the tip of his erection was pressed against my opening. My hands reached up and my fingers dug into the skin on his back. My body was waiting for him, clenching in anticipation for his member and then, he started sliding inside. His eyes were still on mine and I watched his face go through a myriad of expressions.

He pushed in slowly, letting my muscles adjust to the size of him but it didn't take long; like my body had known all along what he'd feel like and had readied itself. It also helped that I've been dripping wet since he'd laid me on my bed.

A few moments later, he was pressed fully inside, the crest of his cock rubbing against a spot I'd never known existed before. I close my eyes, absorbing the feel of him throbbing inside me and start to move my hips because he hasn't yet.

"Orihime… wait. I can't…" His eyes are shut tightly and beads of sweat are forming on his brow. "You feel so good. Don't move."

I still my body but the muscles surrounding his seated arousal suck and contract on their own. I've never felt anything like this before, like if he moved I would come within seconds. Never have I had an orgasm during intercourse. It always took a bit of imagination and lots of clitoral stimulation to get me to come but my body was already riding towards the cliff with him.

Slowly, he started to move, the head of his erection rubbing against my sensitive walls. My fingers clutch his back tighter, savoring the feel of him moving inside me. Then he thrust forward, sliding inside till he was seated so deeply it almost hurt. I arched my back, easing some of the discomfort and then he moved again, sliding out quicker and then pushing back inside.

I cry out, my mouth mumbling incoherent words as his hips increased their pace. His penis is sliding in and out, the head pounding against the spot inside me which was driving me closer and closer to the edge. My hands start to slide over his sweat covered skin, moving down his back to the top of his hips. I can feel my release coming, the pleasure building and building with every thrust. My left hand falls to the bed and I grip my sheets, my teeth clenching as I'm teetering over the edge. With my right hand, I push him down, bringing me so tightly against him and I come, the erotic spasms starting at my core and then spreading throughout my body to the tips of my fingers. I can't control my body, my back bowing off the bed as wave after wave of intense pleasure took over my body.

"Orihime, look at me," I barely hear Ulquiorra say and I open my eyes. His eyes had so much heat behind them that I felt a new warmth growing low in my belly.

No way. I can't possibly come again.

But my body wasn't listening to me. His breathing was harsh above me, his eyes still locked with mine. My hips rocked with his rhythm, a sweet sucking sound created each time out bodies met. I wrapped my arms back around him, holding him close to me as our bodies moved.

The climax was building inside me again, the pleasure mounting higher and higher. I shook my head, not believing it was happening again and then his thumb started stroking over my clit and I explode, my mouth opening and screaming his name.

His hips thrust into me hard, pounding against me and he starts moaning incoherent sounds. I hold him close, still riding out my orgasm when I feel his entire body stiffen and then jerk, his hips pressing tightly inside me. "Orihime!" he yells, and I can see his hands fisting roughly in the sheets beside my head.

I stroke his back, easing his body as we both try to recover our breathes. I can feel his heart beating frantically against his chest, nearly matching the speed of my own. After a few minutes, he lifts his head and balances his weight on his elbows. I smile up at him and he grins back at me.

"Four months huh…" I say and he chuckles, his chest rumbling against mine.

"Ever since the first time I saw you passing me in the student lounge."

"But… you never even looked at me," I say, removing a strand of hair that had falling over his face.

"Did you really think I was reading that thing?" he says with a smile. "I thought it was really obvious when I found you a few weeks back in the humanities building."

"I found you!"

"I saw you leaving your class and slipped inside the building when I saw you walk that way. I sat down right before you walked by. I could have sworn you had been able to see my fast breathing."

I shook my head incredulously. All this time…

* * *

**Oh good lord! 5500 words of SEX! *covers flaming face and peaks through fingers* I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone is interested, check out Qiubi's picture called 'Ulquiorra again xD' on DeviantArt. That's the image I have in my head as I'm writing this… besides the tears. That picture is just an orgasm waiting to happen. **

**I'm such a perv.**

**Oh and gosh darn it, I didn't mean to make Grimmjow gay. I toyed with the idea for a little while and later decided I didn't want it that way but I forgot to go back and change it. Oh well, I guess he's gay now in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

My heart is still pounding inside my chest as I stare at myself in my bathroom mirror. Ulquiorra was still in the other room, lying deliciously naked in my bed. My body is pulsing with life, my legs wobbling from the intense pleasure that had just been delivered not more than ten minutes ago. My face is flushed prettily and my eyes are bright and alive. Sex agrees with me.

Wait, let me rephrase that. Great, amazing, earth shattering sex agrees with me.

I quickly run my brush through my tangled hair and assess myself one last time in the big rectangular mirror. Taking a deep breath, I push through the door and walk across the hall to my bedroom. I peak inside, he's still there. Mmm yes, he's still there. His gloriously naked body is sprawled on top of the covers, his sex lying semi-flaccid on his thigh… thick and yummy. He has such an incredible body, thin and toned in all the right places. His hair is hanging in messy strands over his brow and my fingers itch to brush it back.

"You gonna join me or should I start posing for you?" his smooth, deep voice says and goose bumps form on my skin.

"Would you really do that?" I ask, stepping into the room, trying to cover my naked body with my arms and failing miserably.

Ulquiorra laughs and shakes his head. "No. But I wouldn't mind if _you_ did."

'Yea right,' I say in my head and jump in the bed, pulling up the covers and sliding beneath.

"Oh that's not fair," he complains and wiggles beneath the blankets as well. His arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me against him, my right side pressed against his torso. He's leaning over me, his raven hair falling around his face and I brush it back, enjoying the feel of it between my fingers. His fingers start to move from my waist, trailing circles over my skin as they slide up my stomach to my left breast. My muscles start to clench in anticipation, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Do you wanna go watch the movie?" Ulquiorra asks quietly, his finger tip circling my nipple.

I gulp audibly and look into his grinning face. His lashes are so thick it almost looks like he's wearing eye liner. Most girls would die for lashes like his… I would die for lashes like his.

His finger is now playing with the tip of my nipple, rubbing over the sensitive nub and sending sparks flying through my body. I arch up instinctively and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling and pressing my body closer to his. His palm is now rubbing over the hardened peak, his fingers outstretched but not touching me. A direct line between my nipple and my clit has been formed and every movement of his sends heat to the over sensitive ball of nerves between my legs.

"Is that a no?" he asks, my eye lids fluttering open in confusion.

"No? No to what?" I breathe and stare up into his beautiful green eyes. I can't think straight when he's touching me. Heck, I can't think straight when he's in the same room as me. Everything about him just jumbles my brain.

Another chuckle escapes Ulquiorra's lips and I can't help but smile as well at the sound. "Watching a movie," he answers.

"Oh. Well… if you want," I say but secretly hope that he doesn't want to. I'm perfectly happy where I am at the moment.

"Mmm… not really," he responds and leans down, taking the nipple he'd been torturing with his hand between his lips. I groan and my back arches. My hand moves into his hair and I grab the strands lightly. This has to be the most exquisite pleasure. I feel the flicks of his tongue all the way to my toes and they curl beneath the sheets.

When he lifts his head from my breast, I groan in disappointment but he kisses and licks his way over to my other breast, laving attention to the other peak. I could lay here forever with him doing that but I have a sudden urge to touch his body and lick every inch of him. I place my hands on his cheeks, lightly pushing him away from my body.

He stares at me, confused and I bring his face to mine and kiss him, my tongue slipping between his lips. "Ulquiorra?" I say against his mouth, my tongue still sliding over his lips. "Can you roll over?"

He looks amused and does as I ask, rolling over onto his back and crossing his arms behind his head. I move and straddle his hips, forgetting the fact that I have no clothes on and my breasts are bare for his gaze. I ignore my insecurities for once and let my eyes devour him. Every inch of him was perfect. I lean down and kiss his lips gently and then move over his jaw line, pressing tiny kisses along its length. My lips slide down to his neck, my tongue poking out to lick the sweet skin.

I continue my feast over his shoulders and chest, then work my way down his stomach. I follow the lines of his abs and then kiss my way down till I reach the base of his penis.

When I look back up at his face, my hand grasping his shaft, he's staring down at me, his eyes wide and filled with lust. I lean forward and gulp him down; not bothering to waste time with little licks and pecks. I want to feel him in my throat and throbbing in my mouth. I suck hard, pulling him deeper and deeper, sliding up and down his length. His hips are restless beneath my mouth and I place a hand firmly on them, loving the effect I was having on him. If the act alone didn't turn me on, watching him react as I sucked harder and harder would have easily pushed me to that point.

"Orihime… s-stop, please," he begged and I cocked an eye at him. 'Stop, why?'

"I don't wanna come like this," he answered my silent question and I pushed him as deep in my mouth as I could handle and slowly slid up, sucking hard as inch by inch he left my mouth. His hips jerk when the head of his erection pops through my lips and he's breathing heavy, his chest heaving and eyes blistering with sexual heat.

"Come here!" he commands and I eagerly comply as his hands hook beneath my arms and start pulling me up him. We kiss and his hot mouth is devastating, making me moan and gasp in a chorus of sexual need. I can feel his member between my legs, sliding between my slick feminine lips. I'm ready for him… God I'm ready for him.

"Do you have another condom?" I ask, silently cursing myself for not having any of my own.

He nods his head and says, "They come in packs of three. Reach in my pocket."

Three! Hell yea! That means after this round we can go again!

Quickly I sit up on his hips and reach for his pants which were still crumpled on the side of the bed. My hand pushes into his pocket and I pull out both condoms, throwing one on my bedside table and ripping the other. I hand him the opened one and say semi-shyly, "I'm no good at this."

Instead of grabbing the rubber from my hand, he grabs my wrist and moves it to his waiting erection. "Here, I'll do it with you."

He guides my hand, slowly rolling the condom over his thick, hard arousal and I smile triumphantly at him when it's completely on.

"It's all yours," he says, lying back down with his hands on the tops of my thighs.

All mine… mmm I can get used to that. I shift my weight till I'm settled directly over him and then reach down and guide him to my entrance. Oh such sweet pressure! I'm going to drive myself crazy with anticipation… and I love it. I tease myself with his head, rubbing it around my entrance and my clit. His hands are squeezing my thighs harder and harder. I take a look at his face and his eyes are riveted to my movements.

Slowly I slide him inside, burying him inch by inch inside me. I can feel my feminine walls stretching to accommodate him and it's such a carnal pleasure that I shiver from the overly erotic stimulation. I sink deeper on him, my neck arched back and my breath rasping through parted lips. Suddenly, his hands slide up my thighs and wrap around my waist then push me down… hard, as he thrusts up into me. I scream out his name as the full feeling overwhelms me.

Cautiously I start to ride him, watching his face as I move up and down his length. His hands are still circling my waist, his fingers lightly digging into my skin. I move faster.

His hips start to meet mine, pumping upwards as I drive my body down on his cock. Soon, his thrusts become more forceful, bouncing me back up so that I slam back down on him. Oh it's so incredible. Every thrust sends an almost painful pleasure ripping through me. The feelings are starting to build. I've never felt such wild abandonment in my life. Usually I'm so worried about whether I'm doing it right, whether he's getting enjoyment out of it, if my breasts are bouncing too much… I don't care this time. All I care about is this mounting ecstasy that's building inside me.

His hands leave my hips and reach out for me and I grab them with my own, threading my fingers through his as I continue to move over him.

"That's it baby. Come for me. I wanna see it," I hear him say and I lock my eyes with his.

I'm mumbling incoherent words, crying out as another burst of pleasure spreads through my body. My grip tightens on his hands. I'm so close. Oh so close and I slam down on him one last time as my body starts clenching with intense spasms. I practically scream with the release and then his hands pull me down to him, bringing my chest against his as he wraps his arms around my back.

He's still pumping in to me and his lips capture mine, kissing me almost desperately and then I feel him thrust one last time, his body holding me so tightly I wonder if I might have bruises tomorrow… but I don't care. It feels too good.

My body is completely spent over his and I slump against him. His arms are still wrapped around my back and he's holding me close. We're both trying to recapture a semblance of normalcy with our breaths but time is lost to me. When a bit of feeling has returned to my body, I try to lift myself off of him but I fall back down. Apparently my body wasn't ready to move yet and judging from the way his arms are locked around me, I don't think he's ready for me to move either.

"Inoue, my last name is Inoue." For some reason it feels strange being this intimate with someone who doesn't even know my full name.

"Cifer. Ulquiorra Cifer. I'm 22 years old. No brothers or sisters. I like to pretend to read as I watch sexy red heads walk by."

I giggle and play along, lifting myself up with my hands to look down at him. "I'm 20. No brothers or sisters either. And I like to stalk sexy black haired men with perfect green eyes."

"Oh really," he says and opens his eyes to grin at me. "That's pretty pervy. I like it."

I lean down and kiss him firmly on the lips, our tongues meeting and our groans merging into a single sound. "I'm thirsty. Wanna get a drink with me?" I ask and push myself up to sit on his hips again.

"Sure. I can use a drink as well."

I start to lift myself off of him and I shutter at the feeling of him leaving my body. He's only semi-hard but the feeling is still exquisite. Quickly I make my way across the room and grab my robe hanging from my closet door and slide it on, effectively covering myself down to mid-thigh. I secure the belt around my waist and turn to see Ulquiorra pulling on his boxer briefs and running a hand through his tangled mess of hair.

He looked good enough to eat.

He followed me out of my bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where I started pulling out two glasses and set them on the counter. At the same time, he pulled out a jug of water from the fridge and met me at the counter. He moved behind me and pressed his body against my back, reaching around me to pour the water into the glasses while at the same time he nibbled gently on my neck.

"Mmm, I'd much rather have you than the water," he murmured in my ear and for probably the hundredth time that night I found myself quivering in his arms. My hands shook as I lifted my glass to my lips and took a small sip. I glanced at the clock on my microwave and couldn't believe what time it was.

"Holy cow, its past midnight," I said out loud.

"Incredible sex will make you lose track of time," Ulquiorra said and pressed another kiss to my neck before turning and putting the water back.

So he thought it was incredible too. Score!

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, turning to face the rest of the room and watching him walk back towards me. Oo and what a sight. He should be a model for boxer briefs.

"Hmm well, I would like to say round three but sadly, I won't have enough condoms for the morning. And I love morning sex."

Morning? He wants to stay over night. 'Hooray!' my inner voice cheers and I try to resist the temptation to jump for joy in the kitchen.

"But I guess there are… _other_… things we can do that don't require condoms," he says and I melt at the way he says and the implied meaning behind the word other.

Stuttering, I ask, "L… like what?"

"Well," he starts, closing the distance between us and grabbing my hips to press them against his. "You made me all hot and sweaty so I'd love to take a shower."

I nod my head, the action being about the only thing I can manage when he's looking at me like that.

"… with you."

I gulp and nod my head again. Shower… yes shower. "That would be… nice," I say, putting it mildly. He takes my hand and leads me out of the room towards the bathroom. I stand there stupidly as I watch him getting the shower ready, turning the knobs till he's satisfied with the temperature. Once he's done, he steps back and pulls off his briefs. My inner devil is hootin' and hollerin' with a pile of dollar bills in her hand.

He stops when he's about to step into the tub and turns to me with a grin, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Yes," I say too quickly and pull out the loose knot on my belt. I shrug out of the terrycloth robe, hang it on the nearby hook and practically jump into the shower with him. He has the water at the same searing hot temperature that I like and I sigh as my skin stings to life.

He's already soaked, his hair wet and hanging in strands down his forehead and neck. His eyes are searching the stall and they settle on a bottle of body wash. Picking it up he reads, "Peach. Hmm, well I don't think I've ever smelled like peaches before," and he squirts some on my mesh sponge and starts lathering himself up.

Wait… that's my job!

I reach my hand out and steal the sponge from him, smiling wickedly as I look up into his stunned face.

"Let me."

First, I press the sponge to his chest, scrubbing over every inch and up around his shoulders. Then I move down his stomach, lower till I encounter his groin. A little life has flooded his penis and I want to slip him in my mouth more than anything but there's so much more to wash and see. I clean the area, probably spending way more time there than necessary and… eh, screw it, I lick him into my mouth and suck, enjoying the taste of his skin mixed with the water streaming down and a slight soapy residue.

He sucks in a deep breath and places a hand to the back of my head. Wow I love doing this to him. It doesn't take long before he's pulsing long and thick in my mouth. I steady myself with my hands on his hips and take him as deep as I can, feeling him prod the back of my throat.

"Orihime… wait," I hear him say in a strangled voice. I turn my eyes up to look at him but I don't release him from my mouth. "I wanted to… make you… come," he says, pausing each time I suck him deep in my mouth. I ignore him and keep going, increasing my speed and reach a hand to cup his balls, playing with them as I continue to blow him.

Not a minute later, his hand grabs a fistful of my hair and he thrusts his hips forward. I hold on to him, waiting for the salty liquid to pour into my mouth but he quickly pulls away, spurting semen on the tiled walls. He leans heavily against the wall with his shoulder, breathing heavily and his eyes barely open as he looks at me.

After he regains his breath, he stands up and looks at me, his eyes full of mischievousness. "Your turn."

* * *

**Didn't really want to end the chapter here but I have to leave to visit some family and friends for Christmas and I won't be able to get back on the computer tonight… maybe not even tomorrow since I have to work. Sorry for any errors, not enough time to check.**

**I hope you enjoyed and for all who celebrate it… Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray for dogs spilling glasses of water on my keyboard and breaking it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Oh my sweet… AH! Is there anything in this world more incredible than Ulquiorra's soft, warm, wet lips surrounding my clit?

I lean back against the tile wall, hot water dripping down my body from the shower head and Ulquiorra is crouched in front of me, his head buried between my legs. It's such an erotic sight. I'm so close, so very close. I can barely manage to hold myself up. My knees are shaking, my chest heaving. The fingers from my right hand are sifting none too gently in his hair and my left hand is clutching the side wall, trying to keep myself upright.

His tongue is alternating from light, quick flicks to long, succulent caresses. His hands are rubbing up and down the inside of my legs and his eyes are watching me, watching my reactions to everything he's doing… learning me, learning what makes me fall into ecstasy.

"Oh… God!" I scream when his lips wrap back around my clit. He's sucking, increasing the pressure in waves and my body is matching him, climbing the summit with him.

"Yes! Oh God, YES!"

My body trembles violently and I crumble, my entire body spasming out of control. I vaguely realize that Ulquiorra's arms catch me before I start to slide to the floor in a heap. There's not an ounce of energy left in my muscles.

He holds me close, his arms wrapped around my waist. My head lies lifelessly against his chest and my arms are folded between our bodies. I feel like one of those girls from the classic movies who just fainted and the dashing hero is holding them in his arms, but I have no corset cutting off the air to my lungs to blame.

"Orihime?" he whispers against my ear and somehow I manage a grunt of some sort.

I feel his lips press against the top of my head and I turn my face to look up at him. His smile captivates me and I barely understand what he says… something about drying off and bed. The next thing I know, I'm being practically lifted out of the shower and he's rubbing a towel up and down my body. Even that feels good.

Finally I manage to semi-snap out of my haze and stand on my own two feel when he starts drying my hair. "Thank you," I say, my voice coming out raspy. I'm not sure why I said it. I guess it just seemed appropriate for the situation.

Ulquiorra laughs and wraps my robe around me. I watch him knot a towel around his waist, thinking that no man should look so damn good in a stinkin' towel, and then follow him to my bedroom.

"Mind if I spend the night?" he asks, standing in front of me and playing with the front of my robe.

I shake my head and smile, inwardly giving myself a high five. I move away to grab pajamas out of my dresser but he stops me, pulling me across the room to the side of the bed.

"I'll keep you warm," he says and slowly unknots my belt and pulls my robe apart. He slides the material over my shoulders and it pools around my feet on the floor. He lifts the blankets up and slides between them, his own towel now lying on the floor with my robe. With a motion of his hand, he beckons me to join him and I all but jump under the covers with him. His arms pull me against him, our chests pressed tightly together. Oh this is heaven! And I drift into one of the most peaceful slumbers of my life.

'No! I don't want to wake up!' I scream at my brain that is slowly gaining consciousness. The dream I was having was beyond perfect and the way my body was reacting to it I could tell that it would have an orgasmic ending.

"You are so wet for me already," said a deep voice behind my ear, completely fitting with the scenario in my dream. Was it real? Was I still dreaming? Man, I'd picked a great voice for him in this fantasy.

I rocked my hips back, eager to meet the fingers that were slowly stroking my womanhood. Gosh it all felt so real. I moaned as his finger circled my clit, putting just a small amount of pressure to the sensitive bud.

"That's it, move against me," the same voice said and then I felt his tongue lick the shell of my left ear. My body shivered and pressed even closer to the solid warmth behind me. I felt a definite bulge against my rear, grinding against me and then it slipped between my legs, rubbing up and down my wet slit. A moan escapes my lips and I'm suddenly aware that I am awake and that this wasn't a dream.

'Yes!' I scream in my head and then moan once again when his lips start sucking on my neck. I cry out when his body leaves mine but I hear him rummaging around the bedside table next to him and I immediately fill up with intense heat at just the thought of him rolling on a condom.

He moves behind me again and his hand moves to my hip and then glides down my leg, hooking beneath it and picking it up to wrap it back around his, giving him easier access to my opening. I'm waiting breathlessly, anticipating the feel of his head sliding inside me.

"What do you want?" he whispers.

I groan and turn my head to try and look back at him. He kisses me and teases me with his cock. Prodding my entrance but not quite sliding it in.

"Please," I beg and grind my backside against him.

"Please what," he persists.

I feel my cheeks flushing. It's immensely harder to say what I want than to do the act. So silly. I try, mumbling, "Inside… please, I want it… inside."

He quickly complies and thrusts himself inside me with a twist of his hips, burying deeply till I cry out from the fullness. He starts moving inside me in deep penetrating jerks of his hips and I'm crying out, moans and whimpers flying out of my mouth with every thrust. His arms are wrapped around me tightly, one hand squeezing my left breast and playing with the hard nipple.

"You feel so good. I can't get enough of you," he says in my ear, his voice husky and raspy.

Electricity shoots through my body, sending more heat to my lower belly. My body is uncontrollably moving against him, writhing and arching with every thrust of his hips. The pleasure is mounting inside me, climbing higher and higher till I'm screaming and throwing my head back, Ulquiorra's name on my lips and he's with me. His arms are vises around my body and he's moaning in my ear till he suddenly jerks one last time against me.

Oh what a way to wake up!

Once I'm able to breathe again I turn in Ulquiorra's arms and face him. I cant hold back the huge smile spreading across my face and my body is full of energy as I throw my arms around him, pushing him on to his back and kissing him full force on his mouth.

"So, you like morning sex too I guess," he says in between kisses.

I nod my head, the smile still planted on my face. "With you, yes."

His arms wrap around me and he kisses me deeply, his tongue moving over mine slowly. Mmmm!

A little bit later when I'm finally able to pull myself away slightly I ask, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," he answers and swats my ass with his hand before I scramble away giggling.

I hurry up from the bed and watch him as he stands up, completely… gloriously nude. I'm openly gawking at him, my eyes traveling down the length of his body when he says, "You keep staring at me like that and we won't be eating breakfast any time soon."

I feel my mouth hanging open in stunned silence and inwardly I'm debating what he just said. Gosh, what has gotten into me? I'm like a sex maniac suddenly. I blame the golden Adonis standing nearby. I try not to feel disappointed when he dresses in the clothes he'd come over in last night.

Taking a deep breath I turn my eyes away and throw a t-shirt over my head and then pull on a pair of knit shorts. Though the temperature outside looks like its freezing judging from the layer of frost I can see on the roof tops of nearby buildings through my window, it's extremely warm in my apartment. It's always warm in my apartment. One of the advantages of living on the second floor… heat rises.

Ulquiorra follows me out to the living room and through to the kitchen. "Pancakes?" I turn and ask.

"Sure," he replies.

We get to work, mixing the batter and I pull out some frozen blueberries along with a bag chocolate chips. "Would you like either of these?" I ask him, holding up both bags.

"Mmm, blueberries please," he replies and I put the chocolate chips away, blueberries are my favorite as well.

Soon after, the pancakes are done and I'm secretly thrilled that Ulquiorra is still here, eating breakfast with me. I almost can't believe that it's real. Just 24 hours ago I was fantasizing about this man, sneaking peaks at him as I passed through the student lounge. Now he was sitting in my kitchen, sharing a stack of blueberry pancakes with me after a night of mind blowing sex.

"This might seem a bit forward but umm, would you wanna come with me to my parents' house for Christmas?" Ulquiorra asks and I'm left once again, staring at the man open mouthed.

'Holy crap! He just asked me to meet his family!'

"I umm, well… sure," I finally mutter and my heart skips a beat at the smile I receive.

"Great! Can you leave this afternoon?" he asks, shoving a large forkful of pancakes in his mouth, the syrup oozing over the sides.

'This afternoon?!' I almost choke on the mouthful of food I was swallowing. Is he serious? Not that I had any plans but sheesh, that's a bit sudden.

Oh who am I kidding… I'm dying to spend any time with him!

"Yea, definitely," I answer. "How long are we going for?"

"Well, Christmas is in two days so maybe three? Is that ok?"

"Sure, that's fine. I don't' have any plans. I was just going to sit around here and sing along poorly with the movie White Christmas."

He chuckles and finishes off the last of his stack of pancakes, his pink tongue slipping out to lick up the tiny bit of syrup left on his lips. "How 'bout I leave you here to pack and get ready and I'll come back in let's say… three hours?"

"Ok," I answer and then thank him after he takes both of our plates to the sink and washes them. 'He even does dishes. Maybe all this really is just a dream.'

"I'll be back at 1pm. Is that ok?" Ulquiorra says while shrugging into his black leather coat.

"Yea, that should be fine," I answer, trying not to sound disappointed that he was leaving. It was silly; he was coming back in less than three hours. I think I can manage being without him for that long.

He pulls me into his arms and leans down, pressing his warm lips to mine and lingering, taking his time to caress my lips till I'm filled with longing once again.

"Bye baby," he says quietly against my mouth and kisses me one last time before walking through the door and leaving.

I don't know how long I stand there, staring at the empty spot in front of me, my fingertips running over my still sensitive lips. It was all just so unbelievable.

Shaking my head I pull myself out of my dreamy state and get to work packing and cleaning myself up.

* * *

At 12:55pm, I'm staring out my window, waiting for Ulquiorra. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like he's not going to show up. He asked _me _to go with him, not the other way around. But still, I can't help this nagging doubt inside me. Everything just seemed too good to be true which was why I nearly screamed in delight when I saw him pull up in a cab and jog up the steps to my place.

I met him at my front door, my luggage with me as I fumbled with the keys in my hand till I found the right one to lock my door. He moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and kissing my neck as I shoved the key shakily into the hole and twisted it.

"Hi," I whispered before he turned me around in his arms and kissed me.

"Hi back," he said and bent down to pick up my luggage for me. I followed him down the stairs and to the taxi that was still waiting out front.

"The train station please," he said to the driver after we put my luggage in the trunk and took seats inside. He slid me to his side and put his arm around my shoulders as we took off. It felt so good being held like this. I snuggled closer and turned my head to look up at him.

"So where are we going?" I asked, suddenly aware that I have no idea where his family lives.

"Well, first we have to go to the station and then we'll take a train south. My parents will be there waiting for us."

"They know I'm coming?" I ask.

He shakes his head and grins, "It'll be a surprise."

* * *

**Short chapter but I'm kinda running out of steam here. I guess that's what happens when you don't outline your story first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

My body jerks forward as the train starts to leave the station and Ulquiorra's fingers tighten around mine, his hand holding my own in his lap. He looks so drop dead gorgeous in his black v-neck sweater with a crisp, white collar shirt underneath. His hair is pulled back into a haphazard pony tail with several long bangs hanging over his forehead and his eyes are large and bright as they look at me. It should be illegal to be so sexy.

"You're looking at me like that again," Ulquiorra comments with a smirk.

'Looking at him like what?' I wonder and he answers the silent question which must have been plainly obvious on my face.

"Like the way you were looking at me this morning while we were getting dressed. Keep doing it and I won't be responsible for my actions."

A definite blush is heating my cheeks and I turn my eyes away from him in embarrassment even though the consequences sound _very_ tempting.

An older couple is sitting in the two seats on the opposite side of the aisle from us. The man looked to be sleeping already with his head resting on his chest and the woman was absorbed in a book held between her hands. Neither seemed to be too concerned about what we were doing so I decided to be a bit bold and slowly moved our joined hands up his thigh and towards his crotch. I inch my way up, the back of my hand traveling over his jeans. I don't dare look up at him, my sole focus being our hands but I can hear the sudden intake of breath from him and the subtle way he spreads his legs. Just that small gesture sends heat pooling in my lower belly and I squirm uncomfortably in my seat.

My hand passes over his groin and then I finally feel it, a slight bulge beneath his pants which seems to be growing harder and harder every second. I slowly rub up and down, following the line of his zipper and trying to be careful to make sure no one else is looking.

It's visually obvious now that he's aroused and I want him so bad. This was supposed to turn _him _on, not me. But I can't seem to help myself. Everything about him turns me on. I've never been so in tuned to someone else before. Every movement and every sound of his brings an acute sense of pleasure to me.

"Orihime, do you know what you're doing?" Ulquiorra leans over and whispers in my ear.

I shake my head, I have no idea what I'm doing, and I start breathing heavy. It would be _so_ easy to slide his zipper open and reach my hand inside. I can so vividly imagine his thick, hard cock filling my hand, my fingers sliding around the delicious crown that I actually moan quietly without thinking.

"Fuck… Orihime you're going to drive me nuts," he hisses and slumps farther down in the seat.

I take another quick look around the cabin to make sure no one is looking and cup my hand over him, squeezing his length through his jeans and then releasing him. He's rock hard now and I can picture his erection poking through. I lick my lips without realizing it, a subconscious gesture of what I'd like to be doing, and suddenly his hand is in my hair and his mouth is smothering mine in a searing kiss.

"Bathroom… now!" he rasps and stands up, tugging me with him down the aisle.

My face is aflame though no one seems to notice us even when we both squeeze into the small bathroom. The next thing I know, my body is being pressed against the wall and Ulquiorra is all over me, his hands moving up and down my hips, grabbing my ass and grinding himself against me.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" he says against my neck, his lips hungrily kissing every exposed inch of skin.

"If it's even a fraction of what you do to me then I'm the luckiest girl in the world," I answer and reach between our bodies to grasp him. Hurriedly I fumble with his zipper and moan when his hard length is finally in my hand. He's so hot and practically throbbing in my palm and I can't control what I do next. My body pushes him and since the bathroom is so tiny, he falls back and lands on the toilet seat. I'm on my knees in the next instant, my mouth moving towards his erection…

"Wait!" he says, stopping me with a hand on my shoulder. I whimper, my mouth watering with anticipation.

He stands up and closes the lid over the toilet and sits back down swiftly. I'm on him immediately, my hand grasping the base of him and my mouth gulping him down. I suck… hard, taking him as deep as I can before sliding back up. _Oh he's so yummy!_

"Shit!" he hisses and his hand delves into my hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling it away from my face. "You're so fuckin' amazing."

His words turn me on even more and I suck harder, swallowing his length till I can feel him against the back of my throat. I love having his like this, losing control because of what I'm doing to him. His hand tugs my hair until I'm forced to lift my mouth from him and I stare at him, my disappointment written clearly on my face.

"Not like this," he rasps and stands up, pulling me up with him. I feel his fingers on the button of my pants and in the next instant the fabric is being yanked down my legs and completely off. I watch him reach into his pocket and pull out a condom, ripping it open and rolling the rubber on expertly. Our mouths lock together, tongues thrusting wildly as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist. He touches my entrance and groans against my mouth, pushing two fingers inside.

"You're wet for me," he says in astonishment and the next moment he's sliding his cock inside, fully sheathing himself in one long, hard thrust of his hips. A cry escapes my lips and his hand quickly moves to cover my mouth, effectively silencing me as he starts to move, his hips pumping faster and faster. I'm gasping for breath, my teeth biting the fingers that are covering my mouth. Our bodies are slapping together, sweaty flesh grinding against sweaty flesh making the most erotic noises. Yes, this is it, this is what I need… hard, primal fucking.

My orgasm comes so quickly that before I know it, I'm throwing my head back and my fingers are digging into his shoulders. I can feel my feminine muscles clenching tightly around his shaft, spasms sucking him deeper inside me and then he's kissing me again, his mouth rough on mine as he groans and shudders with his release. I love the way he feels when his body is shaking uncontrollably against me, like he would die without my body there with his.

"Orihime?" he says a minute later, his sticky forehead resting against mine. "You're going to kill me."

I lift my head and look at him. "I guess we'll die together then because I'm teetering on the edges of the hereafter as well."

We both laugh and start putting our clothes back on. I take a quick look in the mirror and frown at the state of my hair. My fingers start running through the long locks, trying to pull out some of the knots and when I'm finally somewhat presentable, I let him open the door.

Luckily, no one seems to notice us but I still can't control the blush that's spreading across my face. When we take our seats, Ulquiorra turns to me and says, "Time flies when we're having fun. We're almost there already."

Right on cue, an announcement calls out the next stop and the train starts to slow down. Ulquiorra helps me get my bag down from the overhead rack and once the doors open, I follow him outside, our bags rolling behind us.

"Ulquiorra!" an excited, high pitched voice shouts nearby. Suddenly, a small woman with jet black hair comes running down the walkway with her hands waving and launches herself at Ulquiorra. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hi Mom," Ulquiorra says with genuine delight as he hugs the petite woman back. "Mom… I need to introduce you to someone," he says and turns to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and smiling widely. "This is my girlfriend, Orihime."

'Girlfriend?' I turn my head up to look at him questioningly and he shrugs, mouthing an apology and turning quickly back to his mother who was staring at us in astonishment. Her mouth is gaping open and her eyes are wide, revealing the exact same color orbs as her sons. I'm guessing I look pretty similar at the moment, completely shocked by Ulquiorra's introduction… though it's not an unpleasant shock. Quite the opposite actually.

"She's your girlfriend?" his mother says, still gaping at us like we'd just done some amazing acrobatics or something. "But she's… gorgeous!"

Now it's my turn to stare back at the woman, openmouthed.

"Err, gee thanks Mom," Ulquiorra says and introduces her to me. "Orihime, this is my Mom, Susan. They let her out of the asylum for holidays."

The short woman smacks her sons arm and then takes a step towards me, her eyes openly assessing my appearance.

"Did my son kidnap you and force you to pretend to be his girlfriend? It's ok; you can tell me the truth. I have no issue with calling the police on him."

From the corner of my eye I see Ulquiorra perform a classic face palm and I laugh openly. "No ma'am, I came willingly."

"Mom, where's Dad?" Ulquiorra asks, releasing his grip on my shoulders and reaching down to take my hand instead.

"Oh you know your father. He had to find the farthest parking spot he could find from the station. I made him drop me off or I never would have gotten here on time."

The small woman started walking briskly down the walkway, her designer purse hanging off her shoulder and dangerous stilettos on her tiny feet. You could almost see the energy radiating from her with every step she took.

We followed close behind and when we exited the elevator that had taken us up from the boarding platform, a giant of a man was standing just a few feet away.

"Dad," said Ulquiorra, stepping forward and shaking the mans hand. The man looked nothing like Ulquiorra. Where Ulquiorra had black hair, this man had sandy blonde hair. Where Ulquiorra had bright green eyes, this man had dark brown. Even height wise, his father towered over him.

"Son," the man greeted Ulquiorra, a severe look on his rather handsome features which suddenly cracked apart and he roughly grabbed his son, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him so hard I thought Ulquiorra would snap in half. They both started laughing and when they released each other, Ulquiorra's mother walked up to her husband.

"Did you know our son has a girlfriend?" she asks, her head nearly bent completely backwards to look up at her husband.

"Does he?" he says and his eyes fall on me.

"Uh Dad, this is Orihime," Ulquiorra says. "Orihime, this is my father, Colin."

I take a step forward, reaching my hand out in greeting but he grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a huge bear hug. I'm so surprised by the action that I barely register the fact that the life is being squeezed out of me from his large arms.

"Nice meeting you Orihime," he says and releases me.

"Nice meeting you too Sir."

"Alright… let's get going! We have lots to do today!" Susan says, hooking her arm through mine and pulling me through the station to the parking lot. I quickly peak behind me and Ulquiorra is walking beside his father, smiling at me and mouthing another apology.

"So how long have you and my son been dating?" she asks me and I'm amazed by how easily she's able to navigate her surroundings in heals like hers. Just the thought of attempting to wear something like them made my calves hurt though they were quite stunning. I've always loved looking at shoes like those in the stores but would never dare buy them.

"Err, well… I'm not sure when it became official but uh, I've had a crush on him since the semester began almost." I didn't wanna lie to her so I hoped this was enough information to answer her question.

"Did he tell you about the dinner tonight?" she asked, leading the way through the parking lot and stopping half way to yell at her husband. "Where'd you park the car?"

Ulquiorra's father pointed ahead and said, "Last row."

"Figures," Susan mumbled and asked again. "So did he tell you?"

I shake my head, slightly intimidated by this powerhouse of a woman.

"Ah well, no worries. I'll take care of everything."

'Everything?' What was she talking about?

She stopped in front of a sparkling white BMW 5 series, pressed a button on her keychain and the trunk popped open. Ulquiorra picked up my luggage for me and shoved it inside then led me to the side of the car where I slid into the back seat and made room for him beside me. He immediately took my hand and a minute later, we were exiting the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about all that earlier," Ulquiorra leaned close to me and whispered. "I think it would be a bit awkward if they didn't think we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yea, I understand... and I kind of like it." I can feel my face heating up once again and quickly keep talking. "Your mom asked me how long we've been dating for. I told her that I don't really know the official date but that I'd had a crush on you since the beginning of the semester."

I hear him growl in the back of his throat and my body instantly reacts to the sound, the muscles low in my belly clenching instinctively.

"Don't remind me of how much time we've wasted," he says and nibbles lightly on my left ear.

I try not to concentrate on the feelings coursing through my body that his teeth created and clear my throat before saying, "She also mentioned something about dinner?"

"Oh right. Yea there's this _thing_ we go to every year before Christmas. It's a charity event."

"We're here! Ok boys, we'll see you in two hours," Ulquiorra's mother says while getting out of the car. Suddenly the door opens beside me and the woman is pulling me out. She's unbelievably strong for her size.

"We can't stay?" Ulquiorra asks her, peaking his head out the side of the car she'd just pulled me out of.

"Nope. This is a girl's thing. Shoo!"

And I'm left there, staring at the white car pulling away, standing with nearly a complete stranger in a completely strange city.

"Alright girl, let's go shopping!"

'Shopping?! What the…' Once again I'm being pulled down the street, my arm hooked with Ulquiorra's moms who still astounds me by how much energy she has. We walk less than a block before she turns into a large shop with mannequins wearing gowns of silk on either side of the entrance windows.

"Now, what size are you?" she asks me and I stutter while replying that it kind of varies depending on what I'm trying on. I watch her eyes move up and down my body, feeling less uncomfortable under her gaze than I normally would be. "Hmm yes, I can see how it could be difficult with your curves."

She starts pulling me along again, weaving through racks of clothing till we are at the back of the store. "You'll just have to try stuff on till we find the perfect one!"

Before I know it, my arms are loaded with satin and silk gowns, given to me by Susan and a sales associate who seemed just as excited to be picking out dresses for me as Ulquiorra's mother. What the heck was going on? "Um, what kind of dinner is this thing tonight?" I ask.

"It's a charity ball for children with autism. We go every year."

"A ball?"

"Yes dear. Lots of people dressing up and spending outrageous amounts of money for a good cause."

I look at the clothes in my arms and feel two tiny hands pushing me on my back towards the dressing room. "Go on, try them on," she says and I stumble forward.

"But…" Oh crap, I can't possibly afford anything like this. I'm a college student.

"And don't worry about the price dear… I'll take care of everything."

'Good Lord, does she have the same gift for reading my mind as her son?' "But ma'am, I couldn't possibly…"

"Hush, this makes me happy. Please, go try them on. I'm dying to see how you look."

I bite my lip and nod my head, completely overwhelmed by this hurricane called Susan. The door closes behind me once I'm inside and I hang the dozen or so dresses up then strip off my clothes down to my panties. Taking a deep breath, I reach for the first dress, a light pink strapless gown with a ruched bodice and empire waist. I struggle with the back, trying to zip it up and breathe a sigh of relief when it slips into place. When I turn around to look in the mirror, I gasp. I'm all cleavage. Oh God this is going to be so embarrassing.

I peak my head around the side of the door and I'm immediately assaulted by green eyes staring at me expectantly. "It's uh, a bit small," I say before taking a weary step out.

"Oh yes, I see what you mean," Susan says, stepping forward and tugging on the fabric. "Well, it's not small. It seems to fit you everywhere but I don't think the style is right for your... assets. Go try on another."

I scurry back inside and start trying on dress after dress and soon I actually start enjoying myself. Susan's comments are extremely forward and she doesn't hold whatever she is thinking back but I find myself getting more and more comfortable around her and soon we're laughing and having a great time. More often than not, the dress I try on is either a major cleavage fest or clings to my hips obscenely but eventually we find one that both of us agree looks both classy and sexy.

"And now for my favorite part… SHOES!" Ulquiorra's mom practically squeals as we leave the shop, the bag with my dress inside hanging over my arm. We walk past a few shops and turn into a smaller store than the one we'd just been in.

'Oh no!' I scream inside my head. There's not a single shoe in the store that isn't at least four inches high.

"I just love shoes! Don't you?" Susan says and I bite my lip as I nod my head, seeing ambulance lights in my future.

Barely ten seconds after we walk through the door, we are greeted by an energetic sales clerk who starts bringing boxes and boxes of shoes out from the back for me to try on after showing him the dress I'm planning to wear. Every pair is dazzlingly beautiful and I can't help but be a bit excited about wearing what we finally pick out even though I'm equally nervous as well.

"Do you have any make-up?" Susan asks me as we walk out of the shoe store. "You don't need much but I was thinking a nude shimmer would be nice on your lips and maybe just a little eye liner and mascara."

I shake my head once again. Make-up was one of those things I never bothered with unless Chap Stick counted.

Once again I'm being pulled into a small shop nearby and within minutes I have another bag dangling from my hands.

"The boys should be back any minute now. Let me give them a call."

I watch her dig her phone out of her purse and then press a button before bringing it up to her ear. "We're done," she announces and continues, telling who I assume is her husband where we are.

Within minutes, the white vehicle pulls up in front of us and Ulquiorra is there, waiting for me in the back seat.

"Hi," I say as I slide in beside him.

"Hi back. Did you have fun?" he asks, taking my hand and weaving his fingers through mine.

"Yea I did. What did you guys do while we were gone?"

"We kept ourselves busy," he answers with a grin.

'What does that mean?' I wonder but my thoughts are interrupted by his mother.

"We aren't going to have much time once we get home… especially if my husband keeps driving _so slow,_ so I need you both to get ready quickly. I'll help you with your hair once you are done getting dressed Orihime."

"If I wasn't around to slow you down you would probably steamroll over everyone," Ulquiorra's father says good humouredly.

"Yes honey, that's why I keep you around," she says in response and I watch her lean over and place a chaste kiss on her husbands' cheek.

As is usual, just being in Ulquiorra's presence makes my pulse start to race and I become achingly aware of every movement of his body. His thumb is gently stroking over the top of my hand and I look down at our laced fingers. He has long, elegantly masculine fingers which I can't help but remember the way they feel caressing my willing flesh. I start to slide my fingers over his, needing the contact that I'd been without for over two hours and he matches my movements. I'm mesmerized by our hands moving together, the actions almost erotic to watch. A dull heat is building inside me and I almost don't register the fact that we just pulled into a driveway and the car is slowing down.

"Orihime, we're here," Ulquiorra whispers near my ear and I reluctantly tear my gaze from our hands.

'Holy cow!' is my only thought as I look at the house we are pulling up in front of. The place wasn't quite a mansion but the two story stone house was definitely stunning. The driveway leads around the side and to the back of the house where I'm able to see a large lake maybe a hundred yards away. The sun is starting to go down and reflects off the waters surface, making it shimmer from the small waves.

"This is your house?" I say incredulously.

"Well no, it's my parent's house. My father is an architect and designed it himself."

"It's gorgeous," I say, still staring at my surroundings as I slide out of the back seat and take a step away from the car.

"Why thank you Orihime," Colin says, startling me out of my daze.

"Oh uh, you're welcome. Ulquiorra said you designed it yourself?"

"Yup. I started designing this as soon as I graduated from college but it took me years till I was able to afford to finally build it."

"Come on, come on! We don't have much time." Ulquiorra's mother interrupts, waving at us as she walks through a back door.

Ulquiorra carries both of our luggage bags in while I carry the bags of stuff his mother just bought me. As much as I'd like to spend more time looking at the place, I quickly follow Ulquiorra up a winding staircase and into a large room before he closes the door to the sound of his mother hollering, "You have thirty minutes!"

His thoughts seem to be on the same track as mine and we both instantly drop our bags and practically jump on each other. "How long will it take you to get ready?" he asks in between heated kisses.

"Maybe ten minutes…" I answer, my blood pounding through my body.

"Mmm, plenty of time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More to come…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We… we gotta… get… oh God!" my mouth makes a perfect O as he pushes himself deeply inside me. His arms are on either side of me, holding himself up as he thrusts in one quick motion and then slowly… tortuously slowly, slides out of my body. I can feel every glorious inch of him as he leaves me, the head of his cock rubbing against my vaginal walls. I arch up, seeking his mouth and his lips meet mine, his tongue pushing through my lips as his erection invades me again.

The sensation is almost too much. I want him… hard, deep and fast, but he won't quicken his pace.

"Please Ulqui," I squirm and whimper, begging him for what only he could give me. I start moving my hips, trying to show him what I crave.

"Tell me what you want," he demands and I open my eyes to look into his, my chest tightening with emotion from the intimate gaze.

"Faster. Please… faster," I beg and in the next instant, his hips are slamming against me, rocking my body on the mattress. My hands reach out over my head and grab two bars on his head board, bracing myself as he thrusts wildly inside me. I'm gasping with each motion, my hands tightening on the wooden rails.

"I like you like that," he comments and then kisses me, his hips still moving almost frantically against mine.

"L-like what?"

"Your… hands," he says between gasps. "I wanna see you… tied up like that."

My gut twists with erotic anticipation. Something about being completely dominated by him sends lustful shivers throughout my body. My muscles clench. I can feel myself starting the climb towards climax. I look down between our bodies, watching his belly slap against mine. His muscles are tightening with every thrust and I'm meeting him, my hips moving without thought, seeking what was so close.

With an incoherent sound, I throw my head back and explode around his cock, my feminine walls spasming around his thick length.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Ulquiorra says, his eyes locked with mine as I lose control of my own body. His arms reach up, pulling my hands from the bars and entwining his fingers with mine. "I'm going to come," he mumbles against my lips and tightens his grip on my hands. His body rocks against mine, straining as he jerks inside me and his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head.

It's such a turn on watching him come like that, knowing that I brought him to that amount of pleasure. I release his hands and wrap my arms around his back, holding him close as we both calm down from our recent exertions.

"We need to get ready," I whisper, my fingers lightly stroking up and down his spine. I can hear him grunt something against my neck but he doesn't move, his body lying lifeless over mine.

"Your mom is going to kill us if we're late."

Another groan rumbles from his chest and I laugh in response while he picks up his head and looks at me. "You're right. How much time do we have?"

I look around the room, trying to find a clock and finally see one on his bedside table.

"Oh no! We only have five minutes left."

We both hurry out of bed and I start digging through the bags of stuff his mother purchased earlier for me. I grab everything and throw a t-shirt over my head before walking to the door that leads to the hallway. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Right over there," he answers, pointing towards a door in the far corner of the room. Of course he has an adjoining bathroom.

I hurry over and close the door behind me then make quick work of cleaning myself. I pull out the dress, slide it on and smile; I'd never worn anything so elegant in my life. The silk fabric was cobalt blue and the plunging v-neck reached below my breasts to the top of my stomach. Connecting the gaping fabric was a thin strand of rhinestones that latched on to both sides and kept the two pieces of fabric from sliding open indecently. The back of the gown was almost completely open, revealing nearly every inch of skin to the small of my back except where the dress looped around my shoulders. From there, the silky material draped over my hips and hung loose down to my feet.

Now for the scary part… the shoes. I pull out the high heeled, strappy silver shoes and slide them on my feet. I loved how they looked but they frightened me. I was clumsy enough on my own.

With a sigh, I straighten up and look in the waist high mirror over the counter. My hair was still a mess from our recent sexual activity and I run my fingers through it, trying to tame some of the tangles. When I was satisfied enough with that, I pull out the eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, applying them quickly and assessing myself one last time in the mirror. I barely recognize myself. I don't often wear any type of makeup and seeing myself with black rimmed eyelids is strange. Oh well, here goes…

I step cautiously back out to the room, careful not to trip over my own feet and stop dead in my tracks when I see Ulquiorra standing in the center of the room. He's wearing a classic black tuxedo with black bow tie and black buttons down the center of his white shirt. The cut was perfectly fitted to his slim body, accentuating his V shape figure and the color made his eyes seem even more pronounced. His hair was neatly combed back but several strands rebelled and fell over his forehead. I wanted to rip it all off and lick his entire body.

"Wow…" I vaguely hear as I watch him approach me… or was that me that said that in my head? His eyes are moving up and down my form and I feel my knees start to wobble as he moves closer. "You look amazing."

The flattering remark makes me nervous and I have to restrain myself from biting my lip.

"S-so do you," I finally manage to say as he hooks my arm through his and starts walking me across the room. Yes, I can do this. I can walk in ridiculously high heals.

We walk out of his room and start making our way down the stairs to where his mother and father are already waiting for us. I'm once again thankful for his arm supporting me as we make it safely down and immediately his mother is on me, pulling me to a nearby bathroom and making quick work of arranging my hair into a half pony tail, clipping it up in a delicate looking silver clasp.

"Hmm… I was going to lend you some earrings but I like the ones you have on," Ulquiorra's mother comments and turns me by my shoulders to look at me straight on. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," I say and before I'm able to say another word she's pushing me out of the room and back out to the main entryway.

"We're going to be late. Let's go! Oh wait, here darling. You can wear this on the way." She hands me a white coat and stalks off towards the back of the house.

"Isn't it supposed to be fashionable to show up late?" Ulquiorra's father comments as he follows his wife and myself out the back door, Ulquiorra walking beside him.

Once again, I slide into the backseat and Ulquiorra moves beside me. His hand immediately grasps mine and a wave of happiness passes through me. Everything seemed so unreal. Here I was, the man I've had a monster crush on beside me, his parents sitting in the two front seats. I'm wearing a fancy dress, fancier than anything I'd worn before in my life and we were on our way to a benefit dinner like we'd been together for years. I felt like Cinderella without the horrible step-mother.

"Everything ok?" Ulquiorra leans over and whispers in my ear.

I turn and look at him, his emerald eyes staring at me with concern. "Yes of course! I'm just a little nervous."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. I've been to dozens of these things. One time my mom made me take her out to dance and I stepped on her foot. She tripped and we both went sprawling to the floor in front of everyone. She made me take dance lessons after that. So nothing you can do can be much worse than that."

I laugh at the picture he created and lean over to ask, "Does that mean I'll have to dance?" I can't even fathom being able to dance with shoes like these on. I'm not even a good dancer with bare feet.

"Yep," he says and moves his fingers from mine and slides them up to my wrist, lightly tracing over my pulse.

My breath speeds up and I gulp before saying, "But, I can't dance."

"That's ok. I'll show you," he whispers in my ear and then places a kiss on my neck, causing me to suck in a deep breath.

I don't have any more time to dwell on it as suddenly the car pulls up to a large building with ornate lights lining the gravel drive and walkway to the front door. Ulquiorra helps me out of the car and I watch the valet pull away after his parents get out and start walking inside. We follow them, my arm hooked through his and I can hear the sounds of violins coming through the open door where people are entering. The building is an old stone mansion, something straight out of a historical romance novel and when we walk inside, we are led to a huge room with three large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Several windows lined the room with golden tapestry and on the walls hung enormous green wreaths with puzzle piece ornaments decorating them that matched the centerpieces on the tables which circled around a large open area in the center of the room. Several couples were already dancing, spinning around in elegant circles in perfect harmony with the music coming from a small orchestra in the back corner of the room.

Everyone was stunningly dressed, matching the beautiful surroundings and I'm trying to take it all in when Ulquiorra's mom steps up to me and introduces me to an older lady who is standing at her side in a crystal blue dress that complimented her silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Barbara, this is Orihime… Ulquiorra's girlfriend. Orihime, this is Barbara Flynn. She put all of this together," Susan said, waving an arm to indicate the banquet hall.

"It's very nice to meet you," I say. "I've never seen anything look so magical."

"Ooh, I like her," the lady comments and kisses my cheeks like I've seen people do in movies. "And Ulquiorra… what a handsome young man you've turned in to. I must insist on a dance later tonight," she says and winks. "I must be off now though. Lot's of guests to greet. I hope you both enjoy yourselves tonight."

I watch her speed away, her energy closer to the level of a young teenager than that of an older lady.

"Let's go find our seats so we can put our stuff down," Ulquiorra's mom says, her arm hooked through her husbands. We follow them, weaving through the large tables that look to seat eight each. There had to be at least fifty of them inside the entire room and we found ours on the right side of the dance floor, towards the middle. "Come on honey. Let's go dance."

I watch the couple walk towards the center of the room… "Would you like to join them?" Ulquiorra asks, standing next to me as I'm hanging my coat on the back of my seat.

"Uh…"

"It'll be fine… trust me," he says and takes my hand before I can say no. He leads me out. I can feel my knees starting to tremble as we take our first step on to the dance floor. "Just hold on to me."

Hold on to him… yes, that I can do.

He puts a firm arm around my upper waist and pulls me against him, his other hand holding mine. "Look at me."

I have to tilt my head up to look at him and he's smiling down at me. Gosh he has such amazing eyes. I could look at them forever, especially when he's smiling at me.

"Now… step."

Wait, what? Oh crap! Suddenly he steps forward and angles my body back and I almost trip over his leg… but not quite. His arm is firmly supporting me and I naturally follow his lead to keep myself steady. He takes another step, leading me with him and soon I find myself following the rhythm he's creating, my body moving as if commanded by his.

"See, you're doing great," he says and then tsk's me when I try to look down at our feet and almost stumble. "Trust me baby."

My chest constricts at the endearment and I'm once again lost in his gaze, my feet completely forgotten. The places our bodies pressed together were fast becoming heated and sensitive and his fingers on my bare back felt like licks of fire.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he says quietly.

I nod my head, my belly tightening. "Thanks to your mom. She's quite good at shopping."

"Yea well, she has a lot of practice," a deep voice cuts in when the music stops. I turn and see Ulquiorra's father standing beside us, his wife already taking Ulquiorra's hand to start up another dance. "May I?" he asks, his hand outstretched.

Hesitantly I take his hand and find myself pulled into another strong embrace, his arm wrapping around my back.

"I umm, I'm not very good at dancing. Your son did all the work during the last song," I quickly explain before the music starts.

"Don't worry. I took lessons with him," he says and the next instant he's whisking me around the dance floor, almost effortlessly spinning me around. We're moving so fast that even if I wanted to look down at my feet I wouldn't be able to.

This is almost… fun.

"You're a quick learner," he says and I turn my face up to look at him. I nearly have to lean my head completely backwards just to see him since he's so tall. "So where are you from?" he asks.

"Quite far away actually. I grew up in Japan but my family moved to the States a few years ago. They live in DC now."

"What made you go to school in NY?"

"My best friend got a full scholarship to play softball here and they have a great literature program so I decided to go with her. This is my third year." I find myself searching Ulquiorra's fathers' face, trying to find the resemblance but like before, there's nothing.

"Yes, I'm Ulquiorra's father. We look absolutely nothing alike but I promise he is my son."

"Ha! Yes you must be. He does the same thing," I quickly say with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"He always reads my mind like you just did."

I watch Ulquiorra's father throw back his head and laugh, a deep rumbling sound and then I realize there's one more thing they have in common.

"You have similar voices too," I comment.

"Well, as to your first assessment, I think it's more likely that you are easy to read… not that we are mind readers. And as for the second, yes you are probably right. I've just never noticed it before."

"Flirting with my girlfriend, Dad?" Ulquiorra says, coming up beside me as the song ends.

"Yes, are you jealous?" he answers, releasing me and stepping back with a smile.

"Jealous? Of an old man? I don't think so," Ulquiorra says with a grin of his own.

"Come on you two," Ulquiorra's mother steps in. "I swear, you'd think they were both kids," she says to me, looping her arm through mine and leading me back to our table. Sitting there was a young, attractive couple looking to be deep in conversation with each other.

"Ulqui, you remember Rukia and her brother Byakuya right?" Susan says as we all sit down.

"Yes, I remember. How are you guys?" Ulquiorra says, taking my hand in his and resting it in his lap.

"Sorry, I just saw someone I need to say hi to. I'll catch up with you later," Susan says, grabbing her husbands arm and pulling him behind her.

The young couple looks up at us and the woman smiles and says, "We're good. How are you?" The girl was tiny, probably no bigger than Ulquiorra's mother with shoulder length black hair and startlingly beautiful violet eyes. The man sitting beside her also had black hair but his was slightly longer and several strands were pulled back into silver clips. His eyes were a cool shade of grey and his face looked stern and serious as he looked at the people around the table.

"I'm good," Ulquiorra says and then turns his attention towards me. "This is my girlfriend Orihime. We go to school together."

"It's nice to meet you Orihime. My boyfriends around here somewhere," the girl named Rukia says and starts looking around the room. "How can I lose someone with hair as bright as his?"

"He's right over there," her brother says, pointing towards the opposite side of the room where a bunch of waiters were carrying out platters of food.

"How'd you find him so fast?" Rukia asks.

"The foods there. Where else would he be?"

Leaning towards me, Rukia says, "He's the one with the bright red hair. His names Renji."

Instantly I spot him, hovering over the long line of tables on the far side of the room. Just like Rukia had said, his hair was bright red, a shade I'd never seen before… at least for someone's hair. His back was turned towards us so I wasn't able to see his face but from what I could tell from the people around him, he was quite tall and well built.

"Are you hungry?" Ulquiorra asks me.

"Starving," I answer, suddenly aware of just how hungry I was after Byakuya mentioned the food coming out. "Do you guys want to come with us?" I ask Rukia and Byakuya as I stand up.

"Sure," Rukia answers and her brother stands up as well though he doesn't say a word.

"I haven't really fed you much today have I?" Ulquiorra says to me as we make our way to the far side of the room.

"Fed me? Hmm, that sounds like fun." Oh wow, did I really just say that out loud? All the sex must be getting to me.

Ulquiorra grasps my upper arm and pulls me towards him to whisper, "You have no idea."

Oh God! My body instantly reacts, electricity spreading through my veins and warmth rushing to my groin. An image of him leaning over me with an ice cube in his fingers intrudes me brain… ok yea, so ice isn't food but same idea.

"Sorry baby but we're stuck here for at least another two hours."

Inwardly I groan, thankful that the noise hasn't left my mouth. We finally make it to the buffet tables and I completely forget my fantasy… food! Loads of food! The tables were nearly bursting with silver platters and bowls and I foresaw several trips in my future. I quickly make my way to where the plates were stacked and grab one before digging in to the first bowl I came across.

Half way through the line of tables, Ulquiorra says next to me "You don't have to pretend that you don't eat much in front of me. I won't judge you."

I look down at my nearly overflowing plate, confused at first by what he said and then I realize… he was being sarcastic. "Err yea, I umm… have a big appetitite."

Ulquiorra laughs and leans down to kiss my cheek. "I like that," he says, leaning in to say quietly. "Building up your energy for tonight…"

"Tonight?" I quickly glance up at him and immediately my face flushes… oh, _tonight_.

When I literally have no room left on my plate, I make my way back to our table and dig in. Soon everyone else comes back and Rukia introduces me to her boyfriend Renji. I immediately like the guy, his constant grin contagious and charmingly boyish personality make him easy to laugh with. I also find myself easily getting along with Rukia. She's a bit more serious than Renji but she has an extremely honest wit about her that I find calming to be around.

"Hey Orihime, would you go with me to the ladies room?" Rukia asks me when we all finish with our plates of food.

"Yea sure," I answer, raising myself up from my seat and following the shorter girl outside of the large ball room to a crowded bathroom.

"So how long have you been with Renji?" I ask while we're standing next to each other washing our hands.

"Oh gosh, feels like forever. Maybe two or three years I guess. But we've been friends since we were kids."

"Oh that's sweet. Do you go to school together?"

"I'm going to school but he already owns his own construction company," Rukia says, looking herself over one last time and turning to me. "You ready?"

"Yup!" I answer and we hurry back out to our table.

The three men are sitting there and I'm mildly shocked to see Renji in conversation with Byakuya. The two seemed complete opposites but it was obvious from the way Renji spoke that he had a deep respect for his girlfriends brother.

"Will you dance with me again?" Ulquiorra asked me a few minutes later.

When I replied yes, this time I was truly excited. It had been fun dancing so far.

"We'll join you," Renji said, standing up from his chair and holding his hand out to Rukia.

This was the first time that I was seeing them standing side by side and I had to hold back the laughter that bubbled up my throat. Renji had to be a good foot and a half taller than Rukia and his shoulders were twice the width of hers. They were the epitome of masculine male and petite female. Personality wise though, they didn't come close to fitting those descriptions.

As Ulquiorra leads me to the floor where several couples were already dancing, I'm momentarily distracted by a flash of light blue. I turn my head, trying to get a better look but the sight is gone. Must have been my imagination.

"Thank you for tonight," I say to Ulquiorra a moment before he starts twirling me around the room. It truly had been an amazing day. From waking up in his arms, the _train_ ride, shopping with his mom, and dancing with him, everything had just been so overwhelming… in a good way.

Ulquiorra grins down at me and says, "Don't say thank you yet… the night has only just started.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's left such wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how excited I get seeing each one… truly. Please be honest and tell me when the story starts to get boring. I never planned on making this so long lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, I just can't win when I pair up other couples in my stories. I always get some people who hate the combination and others who love it. Oh well…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I'm laughing; my head tilted back as Ulquiorra twirls me around the room. I can't remember a time when I've had so much fun. This night has afforded me a chance to get to know a different side of Ulquiorra, a side that I liked as much as our physical attraction… his personality. He had a startling sense of humor that at first I found a bit difficult to understand, unsure of whether he was being serious or not but I soon got used to it and found myself laughing openly in his arms. He also seemed to have a deep affection for his parents which I found completely endearing.

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice asked beside us.

Startled, I looked over and nearly squealed with delight. "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?"

I can hear the next song starting and Grimm's hand is grabbing mine, pulling me out of Ulquiorra's arms and on to the dance floor. I glance back and see a poorly concealed scowl crossing Ulquiorra's face. Oh no, that's not good.

"Heya Princess," Grimmjow said while pulling me against his hard body and grinning down at me. Princess… he'd found out several years ago that part of my name stands for that and ever since then he's teased me with the name.

"What are you doing here?" I asked right before I nearly tripped over his feet.

"I should be asking you that. I'm the one who gets dragged to these things all the time. You know that," he answered and grabbed me tighter, bouncing through the crowd of people and nearly bumping in to an older couple. His dancing technique was definitely… unique. Compared to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was spastic and reckless almost. His feet had no rhythm, almost like he just did whatever made him feel good at the time which led to many _almost_ collisions. Surprisingly though, he was able to nimbly avoid it every single time.

"I'm here with Ulquiorra. You remember him right?"

"Yea I remember him. It was only yesterday Princess. But I thought… wasn't that your first…"

"Uh, well yea. He kind of, invited me this morning to go with him to meet his parents and then… well now I'm here."

"Damn, moving fast aren't we," he said with a teasing grin.

I bit my bottom lip to try to conceal the huge smile that threatened my face. "It's definitely moving…"

"Well he's pretty damn hot so I don't blame ya. Speaking of, you look pretty hot yourself. I've never seen you dressed like this before."

I looked down at my dress and smiled, I actually felt pretty. "His parent's bought it for me."

When the song ended, I was surprised to feel Ulquiorra's hand immediately at the small of my back. His eyes were staring icily at Grimmjow and I felt briefly uncomfortable standing between the two men even though Grimmjow seemed to not notice the look being thrown his way.

"Ulqui, you remember Grimmjow right?" I said, trying to defuse some of the tension I felt from the man beside me.

"Yes, I remember him. Your neighbor, right?" Ulquiorra said, his tone even but I could sense an underlying chill to his voice.

"Yup. Been annoying the Princess for years now," Grimmjow answered and then crouched down to ask me something. "Who are those people staring at us?"

I turned and looked in the direction he was indicating and saw Rukia and Renji taking their seats at our table beside a bored looking Byakuya. Both Rukia and Renji were staring at us, Rukia looking concerned while Renji looked slightly amused.

"Oh, they are sitting with us at our table. Let me introduce you. You'll like them."

I start making my way through the tables, Ulquiorra right behind me with his hand still at my back. I stop when we finally reach the table and all three of them look up at us.

"Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, this is my friend Grimmjow. He goes to school with Ulquiorra and I."

Grimmjow, with his characteristic grin, walks around the table and takes the open seat beside Byakuya.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia says with a polite smile but she is watching Grimmjow curiously, her eyes darting back and forth between the blue haired intruder and her brother.

"Yea, welcome," adds Renji who is also watching the pair warily. Byakuya doesn't say a word.

I glance back over at Ulquiorra who still has a scowl on his face. I hate seeing him like this. I don't want him ever to be upset… especially for no reason. No, this won't do at all.

"Excuse us for a minute," I say to the table and grab Ulquiorra's hand, tugging until he starts following me through the room. I pull him through the glass doors at the rear of the room and out to the well manicured lawn where a few other couples were lingering. I keep walking, holding his hand tightly as our feet crunch over the gravel path that leads to the center of the lawn and behind several large bushes. When we reach the center where the path splits, I look to either side and pull him once again, deciding on the path to the left.

The light from the glass doors of the building is starting to fade from this distance and I can barely hear the music anymore. I glance once more around us and stop, pleased to not see a single person near us. I grab the lapels of his coat and pull him against me, crushing my lips against his. My lips can feel his initial shock but quickly he is returning my kiss and our tongues start to wildly play together. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me tightly against his body, squeezing me like he can't get close enough to me… and I want the same thing. My arms slide up his chest and wrap around his neck, pulling myself closer to his delicious mouth.

"He's gay," I murmur against his mouth, momentarily breaking the kiss but instantly pressing against his hot lips again. I try to slip my tongue back into his mouth but his mouth has suddenly gone slack.

"Who's gay?" he asks as I pull back and look at him.

With a smile I press another kiss to his lips and say between quick pecks, "Grimmjow… he's… gay."

At the end of my statement, I kiss him hard, rapidly forgetting the reason I'd brought him out here. My body is turning into a furnace, every muscle straining to get closer to him. I want him so badly, here… now.

He seems to feel the same way, his lips crushing mine and his hands moving rapidly over every inch of my body that he can reach. He pulls me tightly against him, his hand splayed over my rear and grinds against me. I can feel the hard bulge beneath his pants, his need for me obvious.

"I want you so badly," I whisper against his lips but just then, a noise like someone walking on a twig sounds nearby. Ulquiorra groans and pushes me slightly away, his hand still at the small of my back.

"Just a few more hours," he says before straightening his suit coat and taking my hand to lead me away from the concealment of the bushes and back towards the ballroom.

Grimmjow is still there, talking animatedly with Renji and Rukia. Byakuya is still sitting beside him, his form rigidly stiff in his seat with an unpleasant scowl on his handsome face as Grimmjow practically leans over him while he says something to Renji. Apparently whatever he was saying was quite amusing because both Renji and Rukia burst out in laughter though Byakuya's face didn't change in the least. If anything, he looked even more annoyed.

"Hi guys," I say as soon as I take my seat and Rukia quickly answers me with a smile, still laughing slightly from whatever Grimmjow had said. At that moment, someone calls everyone's attention to the front of the room where a small stage was erected to do a small presentation.

I listen as a heavy set woman starts reading off a list of names of people who have donated to the cause that the event was being held for and I'm only mildly shocked when Ulquiorra's parents were listed as one of the top donors. As the lady keeps rolling off names, Ulquiorra reaches his hand over and brushes the top of my thigh, lightly tracing circles over my gown and sending pleasant warmth throughout my body.

Will my body ever get used to this? Will I ever not react to his touch?

Right now… who cares? It's deliciously wonderful and I'm soaking up every bit of pleasure that I can.

How much more time do I have to wait?

A few minutes later, while the lady is still speaking on the stage, I hear a low, barely audible laugh come from the other side of the table and I'm shocked to see that it came from no other than Byakuya. Grimmjow was leaning towards him, whispering something in his ear and Byakuya was listening intently to whatever it was that Grimmjow was saying. Rukia and Renji were both staring at the two men, their jaws slack in amazement like they'd never seen something like that happen before. Did Byakuya never laugh?

When the lady finally finished speaking, Ulquiorra's parents emerged through the crowd and stood beside the table.

"Are you guys having fun?" his mother asked, her arm wrapped around her husbands back.

At once, we all answered that we were and then I introduced Grimmjow to Ulquiorra's parents. They didn't stay long though, once again being drawn off to another area of the room because they spotted another person they just _had_ to talk to.

Ulquiorra took me out for another dance and for the rest of the night I danced with him, Grimmjow and even Renji once which turned out to be quite entertaining since he knew even less about dancing than I did. Byakuya only left the table to walk casually around the room, never really stopping to chat with anyone. Only once did I see him speaking to someone and it was Grimmjow as they stood in front of the bar with drinks in their hands.

I was somewhat embarrassed by how excited I was to be leaving. Not that I didn't have an amazing time or that the people I met weren't great, I'd even shared phone numbers with Rukia to hang out some time, but ever since kissing Ulquiorra outside, I haven't been able to think about much else.

The drive home was longer than I remembered and I sat anxiously wiggling in the back seat with Ulquiorra beside me, his arm around my shoulders and his fingers playing lazily with a few strands of my hair. By the time we got home, it was past 11pm and his parents thankfully went straight to bed, barely even saying good night before they hurried away. They were nearly as bad as us, their hands constantly touching each other the entire ride home.

I was beyond happy to take my shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and laughed when Ulquiorra grabbed my hand and started pulling me up. We ran up and then straight to his room and before the door even shut, we were on each other, our lips sealed together and our hands moving over each other's body.

It was completely unfair how many more layers of clothing he was wearing than me because within seconds, my dress was pulled off my shoulders and pooled at my feet, leaving me in nothing more than my barely there panties while he was still wearing his shirt, vest and pants.

But mmmm, did he look good in a vest.

I took a step back, letting myself get a better look at him and bit my lower lip. Please let me remember this image for the rest of my life.

He stepped forward, his eyes on me and I took another step back. His mouth turned up in a slight grin and I smiled back just before gasping as he jumped forward and lifted me up, carrying me across the room and practically throwing me on the bed.

His body was on mine instantly, his hips pressing down till my legs parted for him. Our lips battled and I was so entranced by what his mouth was doing to mine that I didn't notice him catching my wrists in his hands and lifting them above my head.

"I think I finally found a good use for this," he said, grabbing both my wrists with one of his hands and pulling his tie off with the other. The soft fabric wrapped around my wrists and then he pulled them up higher till the tips of my fingers brushed against the wooden headboard.

"Ulqui, what are you…"

"I told you I wanted to see you tied up," he said, interrupting me before I could finish my question.

He sat back, straddling my hips as I laid there, completely bare from the waist up.

"Do you see how badly I want you?" he said, reaching his hand down to the front of his pants and grasping the large bulge that was struggling to poke through. My eyes were riveted; watching his hand as he slowly stroked himself through the fabric. I can feel my body responding, a definite wetness forming between my legs. His hand continued to rub himself, pressing the fabric tightly to his erection so that it was plainly visible to see nearly his entire length.

When he moved his hands away, I almost groaned in disappointment but it didn't last long because they moved up to the top of his shirt, deftly working the buttons till his shirt was half open. I could see the outline of his pectorals, the smooth pale skin peaking out of the opening. I licked my lips, wanting to taste that skin and then he undid another button, and another. My hips were moving on their own accord, my heels digging into the mattress. I wanted him so bad that it was almost painful between my legs.

Finally, he undid the last button and slid his shirt off of his shoulders. Oh what a glorious sight! My fingers itched to touch the hard muscles of his stomach but all I could do was grab onto a bar above my head.

Then, he undid the button of his pants and slowly unzipped them, his arousal poking through but still concealed by his underwear. He touched himself again, his hand stroking his thick length and I wanted to see his cock so badly I actually whimpered.

"What do you want baby?" he asked, his hand moving slowly up and down.

There wasn't an ounce of shyness left in me as I answered without hesitation, "I want to see it."

"Just see it?" he asked, continuing to touch himself.

Yes! Just see it, and touch it, and kiss it, and suck it… instead I just nodded my head and watched as he reached his hand beneath his underwear and grabbed himself.

Oh fuck, that was so hot!

I could see his hand moving beneath the fabric, stroking himself with long, slow movements. I was soaking wet now between my legs.

"Please!" I begged.

He leaned down, his one hand still inside his underwear and the other bracing himself beside my head. His lips brushed over mine and I arched up, thrusting my tongue between his lips and drawing his out. I sucked his tongue, wishing it was another organ of his and he moaned before pulling back.

I stared at him, my chest heaving and that's when I noticed… his hand was now stroking his cock without any hindrance of view. I licked my lips, imagining his hard length pushing inside my mouth.

"What now baby?" he asked and started trailing a finger over my abdomen. He traced my belly button and then worked his way up to the underside of my breasts. He circled each orb and then moved to my nipple, circling the pink tip and then flicking the sensitive nub, creating a moan to pass through my lips. With every movement of his finger my clit started to throb and pulse between my legs.

"Ulqui!" I moaned as I continued to watch him touch himself.

"Hmm?"

"Pants. Please, take off your pants," I said and then arched my neck when his mouth took my nipple between his lips. His mouth alternated between sucking and licking the hard tip and I couldn't control my body as it writhed beneath his.

"Let's see if you can come like this," he said and reached his hand up and started gently pinching the other nipple as his mouth continued its torture. I could feel the urgency building inside, the pleasure climbing higher and higher.

"That's it baby, don't hold back," he said and then wrapped his lips around the other nipple, switching places with his hand. When his teeth gently nipped the tip, my body convulsed, sending me over the edge and I screamed my release.

I was so lost in my pleasure that I didn't even notice Ulquiorra untie my hands and strip off his pants till he was grabbing my underwear and pulling them down my legs. In the next instant, his hips were pressing between my legs and I eagerly parted for him, crying out when his enormous length thrust inside my body. There was no gradual build up this time. His hips slammed into me, pushing in so deep and I couldn't contain the sounds that kept slipping past my lips.

Before I knew it I was climbing the mountain again, sprinting towards the edge that would send me spiraling into erotic heaven and he was with me, his breathing heavy by my ear. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my fingers into his flesh as he thrust once more, twice… and I flew over the edge, screaming his name and digging my nails into his skin.

"Oh Orihime…" he said just before he slammed into me one last time and then collapsed.

His body lay heavily over mine and I loved it. I touched every inch of him that I could reach, my fingers gently scratching his damp skin.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled against my neck as his arms tightened around my body.

"I don't plan to," I mumbled back, still running my fingers over his back.

"Ever… please don't ever leave me."

* * *

**Hmm... this almost seems like a good place to end this story but I won't. Got a bit more I want these two to do together. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoever MOI is that left a review as a guest, please message me with your account name if you have one. I'd really like to answer you. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

My eyes widen and my body snaps instantly alert. The tone in his voice and the emotion behind it made my chest constrict and my heart skip a beat. He sounded desperate and almost pleading and his arms were holding me so tightly I couldn't move. I tried to wiggle free a little, wanting to be able to see his face but his arms were like vices around me and his head was buried against my neck.

"Ulqui?" I whispered, my right hand sifting through his silken locks while my left is still rubbing up and down his back.

I waited a few moments, hoping he would slacken his grip so that I could look at him. I wanted to see his beautiful eyes. I wanted him to see the total depth of emotion building within me.

"Ulquiorra?" I whispered again and this time I tugged lightly on his hair to lift his head. He finally looked up, his eyes at first staring at some point beside my head but then shifted to gaze at me. I was floored, my breathe caught in my throat. I'd never seen so much intensity before. Where the heck was all this coming from?

Slowly, gently, I lifted my hand and trailed my fingers over his jaw then up his cheek. I stared back at him, my eyes trying to convey just how much I cared for him in such a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before shifting his weight to the side and rolling off of me. I felt cold and empty suddenly, missing the weight of his body on top of mine.

Sorry? What the heck was he sorry about? What was going on here?

I followed him, sliding my body over the sheets to where he was sitting on the side of the bed. His feet were resting on the carpeted floor and his elbows were digging into the tops of his thighs, holding his head up which rested in his hands. I crawled behind him, positioning my legs on either side of his and then wrapping my arms around his body till I was holding him tightly against me. I laid my head on the top of his back, pressing my cheek against his still slightly damp skin and squeezed harder.

I could feel my body reacting to the contact, my belly contracting with warmth and my hands itching to run over his smooth skin, but I didn't dare. Something was wrong and I couldn't stand the thought of him being upset.

A new wave of emotion streaked through me and I clutched him tighter, wanting to absorb him and whatever was bothering him.

We sat their silently, his body unmoving and I started to panic slightly. I wanted his hands to touch me. I wanted him to show me that he was ok.

But he didn't move.

I kissed a trail down the upper part of his spine and then worked my way back up. His body moved and he sat up straight. I thought for a moment that he was going to stand up and walk away but instead he sat there for a minute with his body rigid and his breathing even. I didn't loosen my grip and I just waited, patient and silent.

Then, finally he released a long sigh and relaxed in my arms. His head rolled back and his hands moved to the tops of my thighs which were still positioned on either side of his. His touch wasn't sexual, just a gentle caress as he moved his fingers slowly up and down my legs. I wanted to shout my relief but I kept silent.

We sat like that for I don't know how long till Ulquiorra turned in my arms and pulled me on to his lap. My legs were straddling his and my arms were wrapped around his neck while at the same time his arms were holding me from around my back. We looked at each other and I could see a mountain of pain behind his eyes. I wanted to ask him about it, wanted to erase whatever it was that had caused the pain but I couldn't. Something in his look told me he didn't want to talk about it.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, kissing him gently before mumbling against his mouth, "I have to pee."

His body shook with his quick laugh and he released his grip on me. It was so wonderful to hear that sound that I kissed him again and this time lingered over his lips while he kissed me back. My body instantly reacted and without realizing it I moaned when his tongue touched mine. My hands were once again sifting through his hair and I gripped the silken strands tighter, deepening the kiss as my mouth slanted over his. I could feel his hands moving down my back and soon he was cupping my rear and squeezing the ample flesh.

His moan reverberated throughout my body and I could sense a growing desperation in his hands as they started sliding up and down my back, thighs, buttocks…

I wanted to cry when his lips broke away from mine.

"I thought you had to pee?" he said with a grin on his beautiful face.

I giggled and kissed him quick before answering, "Yes I do. But promise me something?"

He nodded his head with an amused look on his face as he waited for me to continue.

"Promise me that you won't move?"

With another grin he answered, "Sure," and smacked my ass cheeks as I got up from his lap, causing me to squeak in surprise and dart across the room to his adjoining bathroom. I hurriedly did my business and washed up, assessing myself in the large mirror before returning to the other room.

As promised, he was still sitting in the same spot and his head was turned in my direction as I stood in the center of his room. He was still smiling and after a moment I launched myself across the room and jumped back into his lap. Our mouths met instantly and his hands were once again cupping my rear as I massaged the muscles over his shoulders. I could feel his need for me in his kiss and the way he touched me. His erection grew impressively between our bodies and I reacted as I always did to him and moisture started building between my legs.

I wanted him desperately; needed the connection that only the joining of our bodies could create.

I tore my mouth from his and searched the room for a condom packet, finding a raggedly opened box on the opposite bedside table. Quickly I moved off his lap and crawled across the bed on my hands and knees. I picked up a condom and ripped it open, throwing the wrapper back on the table and turning to find Ulquiorra watching me hungrily. He started to move towards me and I stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"No, I want to ride you," I said, shocked by my own words but instantly turned on by the reaction I received in his gaze. His eyes were smoldering as they looked at me and my own body was on fire as I straddled his legs once again, leaving enough room between us that I could roll the condom on with a little bit of assistance from him.

In the next moment, I grasped his shaft firmly with my hand and lifted my hips to position them above him. The crown of his erection was between my feminine lips, and I stared into his eyes as I slammed myself down over him. Our synchronized moans echoed across the room and I held myself still, just relishing in the glory of the fullness inside me.

Slowly, I lifted my hips, letting his member slide out of my wet cavern. His hands were on my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh and I was flushed, my skin heated and my muscles straining.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I impaled myself once again on his thick cock. His answering moan sent a new wave of lust rolling through my veins and I started to quicken my pace, sliding up and down his length as I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders.

His hands left my hips and lightly grasped my face as I bobbed up and down over him. His face was inches from mine and he kissed me, his tongue sliding across my lips and then delving inside as I continue to move over him. His mouth was so erotic and the friction of his cock rubbing up and down my vaginal walls was so overwhelming that I came in a matter of seconds, the muscles in the pit of my stomach contracting and then spasming out of control throughout my body.

I didn't realize it till the waves of pleasure started to subside that Ulquiorra had moved his face away from mine and was watching me, his eyes wide and devouring me as I fell apart over him. My muscles were like moosh, the strength completely seeped out of them and I was thankful when Ulquiorra gathered me in his arms and rolled us back on the bed till he was hovering over me with his length still pressed inside of me. He didn't hesitate to start moving again, his hips grinding against mine and a sweet slapping sound coming from between our bodies where my desire had seeped out over my thighs.

"You feel so fucking good," he rasped out, heightening my arousal with his deep, highly erotic voice beside my ear.

I was utterly possessed… physically, mentally, emotionally his.

A new surge of energy raced through me, created from the wave of desire building inside myself and I wrapped my arms around his back. I needed him close. I wanted to meld my body completely with his.

"Don't let go," he said huskily in my ear and in the next instant he was pounding into me, fucking me with hard thrusts from his hips. I screamed his name, my grip around his torso tightening as I rode the ever increasing wave building inside me.

He angled his hips, rubbing the crown of his cock over the spot that sent my body spiraling towards delirium and with another cry I came, his name spilling from my lips as I dug my fingers into his back.

"Yes, oh yes, Orihime," he said and threw back his head as his own orgasm took hold of him and he pushed inside of me, hard and deep.

Several minutes later, I was once again holding him close to my body, our stomachs pressed together as our bodies worked to capture enough oxygen in our lungs.

"I think we should just stay like this forever. I can't imagine ever being able to move again," I say and feel Ulquiorra's body shake with laughter.

"Oh I can think of a way to get you to move," he answered and propped himself up on his elbows and kissed me. "But you're right, moving much is beyond my abilities at the moment." He rolled to my side and wrapped his arms around me, one beneath the pillow my head was resting on and the other around my waist.

I snuggled against him, comforted by his arms holding me and his delicious male scent. Within minutes I was fast asleep and when I woke up, he was still holding me, my body curled up against his. This was heaven, it had to be.

He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him so I slid carefully out of the bed and walked over to my bag sitting against the opposite wall. I pulled out my running clothes, just a pair of simple black spandex and a grey long sleeved shirt and threw them on then pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail. I closed the door quietly behind me, peeking one last time at Ulquiorra's sleeping form on the bed and walked downstairs to the foyer.

"Good morning," Ulquiorra's father said cheerfully, a cup of what smelled like coffee steaming in his hands as he sat at the kitchen table with an open newspaper beside him.

I moved to the doorway and waved with a large smile. "Good morning!"

"It's awfully cold outside and it just started snowing. You gonna be warm enough?" he asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's snowing?!" I say excitedly.

Colin smiled warmly and answered, "Yea. It started about half an hour ago. Probably going to get a few inches."

"I better hurry then," I said and waved good bye as I walked to the front door.

The snow was falling in large clumps that were already sticking to the cold ground and I stretched out my body, raising my arms above my head and turning my face up to the sky to catch a few snowflakes in my mouth. Then I bent forward till my hands touched the front of my sneakers, groaning at the soreness I felt in my legs. Must be all the sex… so worth it.

After that, I started on my way, enjoying the feel of my body coming alive as my feet pounded down the street. Running had been something Tatsuki had introduced me to. At first it had only been something that she'd insisted on my doing because I didn't do any other sort of exercise and her being Miss Athlete USA just couldn't comprehend that much laziness. But it had quickly become something I enjoyed after I got over the initial… oh my God I'm going to die, mentality. It was a time for me to let my mind wander and my daydreams to take flight. At first, Tatsuki had run with me, wanting to be an encouraging friend but she'd quickly given up because she couldn't stand the way I would go from a casual pace to nearly sprinting in a matter of seconds. It was just how I ran. I liked to imagine things while I run like pretending I was being chased by fire breathing robots or demonic squirrels with poisonous fangs. It made it interesting but she would just shake her head and laugh at me.

When I came to a four way intersection I turned right down a quiet street and spotted my first demonic squirrel and took off at a near sprint, pretending it was calling out to its evil cohorts and teaming up to chase after me. I narrowly avoided them, weaving through someone's garbage cans and sprinting across the street.

The snow was falling heavier now, nearly an inch covering the ground and my feet were starting to slip beneath me so I moved to start running on the edges of peoples property so I could run on snow covered grass, not quite as slippery. I turned down another street and slowed my pace a little. I could hear what sounded like steps nearby and I turned around quickly to see what it was but I couldn't see anything. I shook my head and continued forward, tilting my face down to the ground to avoid the snow flying in my eyes. It wasn't till the last second that I saw it, my arch nemesis… a fire breathing robot! I jumped over a moss and mushroom covered log which was really just someone's recycling bin and turned to see how far away I'd gotten and that's when I saw it, a shadowed figure obscured by heavy falling white snow not 25 feet behind me.

My breath quickened and my heart pounded loudly inside my chest. I looked around and sighed with relief seeing the street lined with houses. If the figure got any closer I would just run to someone's door; simple enough.

I decided to start heading back to Ulquiorra's house and quickened my pace but the figure followed, picking up it's pace as well. When it turned down the same street as me I started to panic and kicked off at a full sprint. My feet were sliding all over the place and suddenly I slipped, landing on my rear with a loud thud and nearly knocking all the air out of my lungs. I scrambled to stand up, not daring to look back but before I could get on my feet I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I struggled, kicking the person in the shins and stopped cold when I heard the grunt of paid.

"Ulqui?"

"Damn, you're fast. And you kick hard," he answered and I turned around to find him bent over at the waist, rubbing his shin.

I was so relieved that I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground and tumbling over him. I found myself straddled on top of him and I showered him with kisses over his face and neck.

"Mmm, maybe I should stalk you more often," he said and started kissing me back, his lips finding mine.

When I finally lifted my head I realized that we were outside, lying on someone's front lawn and the snow had gotten so heavy that I could barely see the house next door. "We should probably get back. It's getting really bad out here."

We helped each other up and he took my hand as we walked back to his place. It was much too dangerous now to run and the cold started to seep into my skin, my body no longer producing large amounts of heat to keep me warm since I wasn't running. I was thankful when he put his arm around my back and I pressed myself against his side, trying to soak up as much warmth as I could.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked while rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Yea I did. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No worries. I don't like sleeping in anyway. Plus I got to see your cute little ass jogging in spandex."

I yelped when suddenly his hand smacked my ass and I turned stunned eyes towards him. He was grinning at me and I smacked his own ass in retaliation and jetted away, sprinting across the front lawn of his parents house with him close on my heals. He caught me just before I reached the front doors and grabbed me by the waist, turning me and hurling me against his body for a searing kiss while his hands slid down my body and cupped my butt cheeks.

"You're freezing. Let's get you inside," he said and opened the door for me. Just as I turned to walk in, I caught an odd look cross his face. It was so brief that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it but it seemed like he had been staring at the neighbors' house. I looked in that direction but didn't see anything. It must have been my imagination.

His father was still in the kitchen, this time going through a stack of papers in front of him and he smiled at the two of us when we walked inside.

"Welcome back. I was getting a little worried. The snow is coming down hard now."

"Yea, it was getting hard to see towards the end," I commented and smiled shyly at Ulquiorra who laughed at me.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Ulquiorra offered.

"I'd love some," I answered and took a seat at the table where his father was sitting. Ulquiorra busied himself and I allowed myself to watch him as he walked around the room, filling two mugs with a packet of cocoa powder and then water. He was wearing a pair of grey, loose sweatpants and a white undershirt and somehow he looked mouthwateringly sexy in them. It was _so_ not fair.

A minute later he placed a steaming mug in front of me and took the seat beside me.

"So what are you kids doing today?" his father asked, looking up from his papers.

I glanced at Ulquiorra as he answered, "I'm sure mom has something planned but with this snow… who knows?"

I quietly sipped my hot chocolate, holding it with both hands so that I could heat them up. It was hard to believe that I was sitting here, Ulquiorra beside me in his parents' house. Just four days ago he'd only been a fantasy of mine.

"Well, you know your mother. She probably won't be up for at least another hour," Ulquiorra's father said.

Ulquiorra grins at me and says out loud, "I'm sure we can entertain ourselves."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Err, I hope I wrote that well enough for people to be curious.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while. Been insanely busy at work and kind of got side tracked with another anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

For probably the 100th time since stepping into the bathroom, I find myself openly gawking at Ulquiorra's naked figure standing a few feet away. How was it even possible to be so good looking? Every muscle on his body was toned to perfection; his surprisingly broad shoulders, his defined pectorals and abs, his mouthwateringly narrow hips and mmm… I won't even go to the object that hung heavily between his thighs. At the moment his arms were lifted above his shoulders, toweling his midnight black hair dry and the muscles in his arms tensed and flexed with every movement.

I was still amazed that we somehow had managed to make it through an entire shower together without having sex. Of course that doesn't mean that nothing happened… but still, it was quite an accomplishment.

When he lifted the towel away from his face he was grinning at me and I couldn't stop the blush that infused my cheeks. Caught staring again…

With a sigh of disappointment I handed him his clothes which were piled up neatly on the bathroom counter. I'd finished my shower a few minutes before him so I was already dressed. After he had pulled up his underwear and pants, he looked at me while sliding his arms inside his long sleeve t-shirt and asked, "Are you glad you came with me?"

My forehead creased as I pondered his question. Was he asking me about the shower or my coming with him to his families' house?

"I'm assuming from your staring contest earlier that you are glad you came with me to take a shower so I was asking about your visiting my family," he said, once again answering my silent question. How did he do that?

"Oh yes, definitely. Your family is so nice."

His head poked through the neck hole of his shirt and then I watched him comb his fingers through his wet hair. Somehow he managed to make even a plain black cotton shirt look sexy… bastard.

We left the bathroom and even though the bed looked incredibly inviting I walked past it and we exited his bedroom. His father was no longer in the kitchen when we entered but sitting at the table was his mother who was staring groggily into her cup of tea.

"Good morning," Ulquiorra said and I quickly mimicked his greeting.

I could barely make out a small grunt in answer before she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. Apparently she wasn't a morning person.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ulquiorra asked me as I followed him to the cherry wood cabinets that lined nearly an entire wall of the room. He started opening one after another until I saw several boxes of cereal... actually, more like loads of boxes of cereal. The entire cabinet was filled with boxes. Cocoa Puffs, Cheerios, Honey Nut Chex, Peanut Butter Puffs… there had to be almost a dozen different types in here.

"I'll just have a bowl of cereal if that's ok?"

"That's easy," he comments and walks towards another cabinet while saying, "Go ahead and pick whatever kind you want. My dad is a cereal nut so we should probably have nearly every type you could want."

"A cereal nut?" I question.

Just at that moment, his father walks back inside the kitchen and answers my question. "I have a huge sweet tooth and even though I would prefer ice cream, my belly tells me to have a bowl of cereal instead. It slightly satisfies that craving."

"Ah, I see. Good idea."

I pull out the box of Chex and Ulquiorra has already grabbed a bowl for him and myself and I fill one of the bowls. "Do you want this kind too?" I ask before I put it away.

I watch him shake his head and pull out the box of Peanut Butter Puffs. Mmm, that looked good too. Once we're both done fixing our bowls we walk across the room and take a seat at the table with his mother who was still holding her mug of tea and looking as if she was going to fall back to sleep any second. Her husband sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, receiving an evil glare from his wife which he just smiled at.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked and I watched the pair as I continued to shovel bite after bite of food into my mouth.

"Well I wanted to go to the outlets but not in this weather," she answered.

"Yea, probably a good idea to stay around here till the storm passes. I watched the weather and it's only supposed to last a few more hours," Colin commented.

We decided to grab a deck of cards and a few board games and played until the snow passed and the roads started to clear. It was late afternoon by the time we were able to leave and Ulquiorra's mother suggested going to the village and getting something to eat and then going ice skating. The thought of me and ice sounded really dangerous but I didn't say a word as we all headed out and braved the still wet streets.

The village was quite a bit busier than I'd expected; people running around, trying to finish the last of their Christmas shopping. We stopped in a few stores ourselves, looking at the local shops and realized that I would be spending Christmas with people I didn't even have gifts for so when I saw a wine store I slipped inside and bought a few nice bottles for everyone and met back up with the small group.

Around six o'clock we went to a small Italian restaurant and I stuffed myself till I didn't think I'd be able to walk out and would have to be rolled. As soon as we left the restaurant, Ulquiorra's mom steered us in the direction of the small village ice rink and I groaned audibly at the thought of trying to move that much.

"It's not that bad," Ulquiorra said with a chuckle while he stuck my arm through his as we walked side by side down the cobblestone street.

"You've never seen me on ice," I reply and grip him tighter. It felt so wonderful to be able to be like this with him… like we'd been together for years and years. Everything was so comfortably easy with him, even when we had nothing to say to each other. Their were no awkward silences and his body language made me feel adored with the way he constantly was touching me in some way, even if it was just a simple linking of fingers.

We rented skates and it took me three times as long to put mine on and lace them up than anyone else. Before I knew it though, Ulquiorra had a hold of my hand and he was tugging me across the mat to the ice.

"Please don't let me go," I pleaded as I took my first step inside.

"Never," he said and the look on his face made me think he wasn't just talking about skating. I couldn't help but wonder where the intensity was coming from.

I barely moved my feet at first, completely reliant on him to guide me around the arena but soon I was able to take small steps on my own but I never was able to freely move without falling flat on my ass.

By the time we were done, I'd probably managed to give Ulquiorra several bruises on his arms after I'd had to grab him to keep myself from falling. Every time though, he would just laugh at me and steady me on my feet. I was exceedingly happy when we sat back down in his parents' car and set off for home. It had been dark for quite a while now and I could feel myself already getting tired and I yawned as I snuggled up beside Ulquiorra in the backseat of the car.

When we arrived, I excused myself for a little bit to go make a phone call. Ever since I was a little kid we would celebrate Christmas the eve before because when I was young my father would always have to work on Christmas day. When he eventually changed jobs we just continued the tradition even though he no longer had to work on Christmas day.

I walked up to Ulquiorra's room and took a seat on his large bed then hit the button on my cell phone to call my parents. After several minutes, the door creaked open and Ulquiorra tip toed inside. I watched him as he pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt from his dresser and then pulled off the clothes he was wearing down to his boxer briefs.

It was just so wrong. Here I was, on the phone with my parents and I was getting horny watching him strip.

But as usual, I couldn't take my eyes off of him and at one point I would swear he was doing it on purpose. I mean really, did you have to strip down and _then _walk to the bathroom? Couldn't he have done that first? And then, he pulled on his loose pajama pants but didn't bother to put the shirt on till after he walked over to me and gently kissed the side of my neck.

I was so distracted by that point that I ended up having to ask my mom to repeat everything she'd said the past two minutes when he finally left the room with his t-shirt still dangling from his hand.

When I finished my conversation I changed into my own PJ's and headed downstairs to find him. I poked my head inside every room I passed till finally I found him sitting quietly on a large couch in a room that looked like a study. His body was turned, facing the window that overlooked the yard to the side of the house and a few of the neighbors houses. His stare was blank and I wasn't sure if he even knew I was in the room as I approached him.

"Hey," I said quietly so as not to alarm him.

His eyes quickly refocused and he turned to look at me as I took a seat beside him. He immediately lifted his arm as I slid against him and we just sat there for a while, silently enjoying just being together.

"Did you have a nice chat with your family?" he eventually asked me.

"Mhmm, my Aunt is visiting them so I got to talk to her as well."

"When was the last time you got to see them?" he asked while slowly stroking his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Not long ago. I went down to visit during Thanksgiving break," I answered and then remembered earlier. "Hey! You stripped on purpose didn't you?"

When I looked over at Ulquiorra he was grinning down at me and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! Yea right. You're a little tease," I said and poked him in his chest as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's your fault," he defended and continued. "You're so damn cute when you're turned on."

I could feel my mouth fall to the floor from his comment and I stepped back when he stood up and started stalking towards me.

"And you're even cuter when you're nervous."

I continued to back up until I ran into a large bookshelf and he moved directly in front of me then grabbed one of the shelves on either side of my body. His face was inches from mine, his lips hovering devastatingly close.

This was so not fair. Why was it always me left drooling and practically begging for him?

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Are your parents in bed?" I asked and lifted my hand to trace my finger down the center of his chest.

"I think so," he answered quietly.

I let my finger continue its path from his chest to his stomach, stopping at the elastic waistband of his pants and leaning forward to gently press my lips to his. My fingers crept beneath his pants and slowly made their way down till I was lightly touching the base of his shaft.

His face was flushed and I could tell from the way his chest was rising and falling that he was excited.

"You're pretty cute yourself when you're turned on," I said and let my hand drift further down his rapidly awakening member.

"Do you want me?" I asked, my lips hovering close to his.

An incoherent sound rumbled up his throat and he nodded his head.

"Then you're going to have to catch me!" I yelled and ducked beneath his arm, sprinting out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Yea I know… I'm really making it hard here, not!

He caught me just as I was about the close the door on him and he pulled me into his strong arms, crushing his lips against mine and running his hands up and down my body. We left a trail of clothing across the room on the way to the bed and by the time we both fell asleep exhausted there were three empty condom wrappers sitting on the bedside table.

Some time in the middle of the night I woke up to the sound of choked sobbing. I was instantly alert, my ears scanning the room for the source. The bed was shaking and that's when I saw Ulquiorra. He was lying on his side facing me and he had a terror filled look on his face. His hands were clenching the blankets tightly and his entire body was shaking as he sobbed.

"Ulqui!" I said and reached my hands out to cup his cheeks.

"Ulqui!" I said louder. I moved my body beside his and pulled him against me in a tight embrace. "Ulqui, wake up!"

I heard another strangled sob and suddenly his entire body stiffened.

"It's ok. It's just a dream," I said, hugging him even closer and rubbing my hands up and down his back.

His breathing was raspy and his entire body was quaking but he didn't move as I held him.

"Orihime?" he whispered, sounding almost as if he thought I was someone else at first.

"Yea, it's me. I'm here."

Several minutes went by and I just continued to hold him. His body slowly relaxed and eventually he was holding me so tightly I thought I would suffocate.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed my temple.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Please don't leave me," he begged and I could sense the same urgency in his voice that was there the other day except this time there was an edge of desperation there.

"I'm not leaving you hon. It's ok. It was just a bad dream." My words seemed to ease him a little and soon I felt his body relax into sleep.

It was a while before I fell asleep, my mind lost in thought. What could be causing this? Did something happen to him? Did somebody hurt him?

A thousand things ran through my mind but I knew I wouldn't find any answers. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. Had a bit of writers block. I hope it wasn't horrible. **

**So, any ideas on what is going on with Ulqui? Does anyone care? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was Christmas morning and I was lying in a man's bed who I'd only known for a handful of days. Usually something like that would be a bit scary and quite possibly insane sounding but for some reason, whether it be the almost chemical connection our bodies shared or the strange dependent bond that was forming between us, I wasn't sure. All I knew was… I couldn't get enough of him. I needed his presence beside me, needed his reassuring touches and heated glances.

I'd read novels and stories of couples falling in love in a matter of days or even instantly and though they were cute and I tended to enjoy them, I never really gave much credibility to them. I mean really, how can love form when you barely even know the person? Love takes time, trust, learning everything about each other, passion and compatibility… right? At least, this is what I'd always thought.

Maybe it was time to reassess this theory.

I reached my hand out to the side where Ulquiorra usually was lying down beside me and came up empty, my hands grasping nothing but sheets. I opened my eyes and sure enough, he wasn't there. My body bolted upright, my head swiveling around the room till I spotted him sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was turned towards me, his hands steepled beneath his chin as he stared at me. He had a far away look in his eyes and I wondered if he was thinking about his dream last night.

"Merry Christmas," I said with a smile in hopes of cheering him up a bit.

"Merry Christmas," he answered but the look didn't disappear from his face. I watched him take a heavy breath before speaking again. "There's something I want to tell you but it wouldn't be right for me to tell you without telling you something else first and that something else… well, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you about yet."

My mind worked to follow what he was saying, my lips silently repeating his words till it made sense. "Then just tell me when you are ready," I answered and I felt relief when he smiled slightly.

"I'm surprised you're still here after last night," he said and removed his hands from below his chin to rub them nervously over his messy hair.

"You can't get rid of me _that _easily," I answered while reaching my hand out towards him, beckoning him to join me.

His lean form uncurled itself from the chair and started walking towards me. The bed dipped as he placed one knee and then the other on the side and then crawled towards me. He kissed me and his lips were gentle and sweet as they caressed mine.

"There's no place I'd rather be than here with you on Christmas," I whispered in his ear before slipping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me. I held him like that, my fingers sifting through his raven locks while his arms wrapped themselves around me and held me tight.

After several minutes he lifted himself up to hover over me and he smiled down at me as he said, "It's time for some hot chocolate. Christmas doesn't officially start until we've had a cup."

I giggle and slide off of the bed after he rolls away. I don't bother to change out of my pajamas but I throw a sweatshirt over my head and follow him out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The room is empty and Ulquiorra goes to work on making our mugs of cocoa. He's standing at the counter, his hands busy ripping packets of chocolate mix and I move up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and standing on tip toe to press my lips against his neck.

"Can I help?" I whisper to him, mimicking the way he'd said it to me the first day we'd met and we'd made lunch together.

He chuckled and answered, "I think I can handle hot chocolate by myself."

A few minutes later we sat down at the kitchen table with our steaming mugs and I blew on mine to cool it down a little.

"You know, I never asked you. Do you live on campus or do you have an apartment?".

"I live off campus," he answered.

"Do you have roommates?"

He shook his head and took a sip from his cup.

"That must be nice. Not that I don't like living with Tatsuki but a whole place to yourself would be great."

"Well, I don't really have many friends to be honest. Just a few people from my classes but no one I feel close enough to to share a place with."

"Can I see it when we go back home?" I ask with a smile, a picture of his place already forming in my imagination.

"Sure. It's nothing exciting though," he said with a laugh.

"We'll see about that," I say and wink at him, surprising my own self with the action.

We chat for a little while, enjoying our cocoa and a little bit later his father comes in wishing us both a Merry Christmas. He takes a seat at the table with us and we talk easily for a while till he stands back up and leaves to go take care of a few things.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Ulquiorra asks me after his father leaves and we've both finished our drinks.

"Sure," I respond and a few minutes later we are closing the front door behind us and walking down the pathway to the sidewalk. The ground is still covered with snow but the sidewalks and street were completely clear. We walked hand in hand, talking companionably as we make our way down the street and suddenly a silver car pulls up along side of us and a woman who looked to be in her mid forties with shoulder length blonde hair came out and walked straight up to Ulquiorra. She stood directly in front of him, staring up into his face without saying a word.

I watched the pair, silent as the scene unfolded.

"How are you Liz?" Ulquiorra finally asked the lady, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm doing alright. How about you?" the lady answered and asked back.

"I'm better actually."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

A few moments went by without a word until the lady asked, "Have you been there lately?"

Ulquiorra shook his head and sighed. "I just can't."

The lady only nods her head and tilts her head down to stare at the ground by her feet. "I don't blame you. It's good to move on."

They stand there silently again and I feel slightly out of place till Ulquiorra turns to me and says, "Liz, this is Orihime."

The lady smiles warmly at me and extends her hand. "Hi Orihime, I'm Liz, an old friend of Ulquiorra's."

"It's nice to meet you," I respond and find myself saddened by the shadow in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too," she says to me and turns back to face Ulquiorra. "I'm happy for you. She seems lovely." And then the lady wraps her arms around Ulquiorra and hugs him before releasing him and walking back to her car. She drives away and I'm left standing there, staring at the car as it disappears down the road.

Ulquiorra is staring down at the ground, his eyes lost.

"Are you alright?" I ask, moving to his side and threading my cold fingers through his.

He turns his face up to look at mine and I almost gasp at the raw emotion that's clear on his face. I reach out to him, placing my hands on his cheeks and kiss him on the forehead before wrapping my arms around his back and holding him close. How long we stand there I have no idea but sometime later he finally releases me and I step back and almost sigh with relief when I see his normal look back on his face.

"Let's go home," I say and take his hand to lead him back down the sidewalk towards his house.

We get back to his place and his mom is now awake and she greets us happily as we walk inside.

"Merry Christmas! Come on, let's open presents!"

We follow his mother into a large living area with a designer looking Christmas tree standing in the center of the far wall. I watch them pass presents back and forth and smile as they open the pretty packages. When everything had been opened Ulquiorra pulls me up from the seat I was sitting in and pulls me with him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"I um, I hope this doesn't make you feel awkward but I got you something," he says and pulls out a small unwrapped box.

He got me something? When the heck had he had time to go shopping?

And as always he answers my unasked question. "I found it while you were shopping with my mom the other day. When I saw it I thought of you and wanted to get it."

He placed the white box in my hand and I stared at it for a few seconds, silently kicking myself for not having gotten him anything. "I wish I had something for you."

"Just you being here is all I want," he answered and my stomach melted. How could he say such perfect things?

I lift open the top of the box and my eyes go wide and I gasp as I look inside.

"It's my charm. Oh my God! Where did you find this?" I practically screamed, unable to take my eyes off of it. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a charm that looked exactly like my blue petal earrings.

"It was in a jewelry store in town. I remembered your earrings and thought they would match well with this."

I pulled the necklace out of the box and unclasped the hook, snapping it closed behind my neck and then threw my arms around his neck. I was probably choking him I was hugging him so tightly but it was just the most perfect, unexpected present I could ever imagine.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Truly. Thank you so much."

After several minutes we head back downstairs to his parents and the rest of the day is spent playing board games and just enjoying each others company. Ulquiorra's parents were absolutely hilarious at times and the love they shared between them was so obvious that I found myself internally going awww often.

When night came, Ulquiorra and I went up to his room after his parents had left to go to sleep. I watched him change into his pajamas, a pair of black and grey flannel pants and a plain white t-shirt then followed him into the bathroom where we brushed our teeth together. It was odd but for some reason, the simple act of brushing our teeth and seeing ourselves together in the same mirror made my chest constrict. It was such a familiar act, a simple gesture but something about it made me imagine doing the same thing 20 years from now with two kids sleeping in nearby bedrooms and a house of our own to take care of.

"What are you thinking about?" Ulquiorra asked, interrupting my wayward thoughts.

"Mmm, nothing," I answered, slightly embarrassed to have been caught thinking about something so… weird.

He just looked at me and smirked then placed his toothbrush back on the counter and turned to kiss my cheek. "Thank you for spending Christmas with me. My parents really like you."

"Oh I love your family. Your parent's are so nice."

I followed him back out to the bedroom and crawled in beside him. Instantly he was pulling me against him and stroking his hands up and down my back.

"Ready to go back tomorrow?" he asked as I snuggled my head against his neck.

"Yea, I guess so. It's been nice here though."

"We'll have to make stir fry again together," he said and I giggled before I tilted my head back and kissed him. Immediately the kiss became heated, our mouths increasing the pressure and slanting to taste more of each other. His hands wandered down my back, pressing into my curves and then sliding up my shirt so that he was rubbing over my skin.

My body reacted as it always did with him, igniting from within and arching to press as closely as possible. We shed our clothes quickly, the need to be skin to skin simply too overwhelming and when our bodies connected in that primal way we both screamed our pleasure and rode the waves of erotic sexual bliss that never seemed to lessen no matter how many times we did it.

The next morning went by in a blur, both of us rushing to pack our bags and get to the train station before the train left. I was sad when I had to say good bye to his parents and they were nice enough to wait with us till the whistle blew for us to board.

The train departed on time and an hour later I was back to my familiar world…

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know. Next chapter we'll find out what's been going on with Ulquiorra. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this. My father was in town visiting last week and I kinda got caught up in another story after that. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It has been several hours since I arrive back at my small apartment after spending a few days with Ulquiorra's family. My stuff was all unpacked and Ulquiorra had already gone to his place to grab a few things before coming back to my place a little later.

I looked down, smiling slightly at Ulquiorra's peaceful face as he slept with his head snuggled in my lap. He was so beautiful. I could stare at him for the rest of my life and it would be a life well spent. His thick black lashes fanned over his alabaster skin and his soft lips were slightly parted as long, deep breaths passed between them. His chest moved slowly up and down and I could feel his steady heart beat beneath my hand where it was lying over his chest.

We'd sat down on the sofa to watch a movie after, well… eventually after he'd come over. There may have been a bit of sexual activity mixed in there somewhere but, anyway... He'd fallen asleep a little bit later and now I sat here, my fingers running through his raven hair. Thankfully the movie we'd started was something I'd already seen because I couldn't seem to pay attention to it for more than a few minutes here and there, distracted by the magnetic sight sleeping in my lap.

It amazed me how much I felt for Ulquiorra already. Just the short time he'd been away this afternoon had been a lonely agony. I'd waited, glancing at the clock every two minutes until I saw him jogging up the walkway to my place.

These feelings were all so new to me; and it's not like I haven't dated before. Once I'd even thought I was in love with someone. That turned out to be nothing more than an adolescent crush compared to what I was feeling now. Now it felt like my entire being was attuned to this one man. If we weren't touching in some way, even if it was only his fingers lightly skimming over the back on my arm, I felt alone and incomplete.

I may not be the most experienced person when it comes to feelings of the heart but I know, deep down that I am hopelessly and completely in love with this man. I've probably known since the moment he first spoke to me but whatever tiny bit of rational thinking was inside of my head rebelled at the idea of falling so quickly for someone. It was just a romantic idea created by Hollywood to sell movies… right? Well, that hadn't lasted long. You can try as long as you want but your heart always overrules your brain… eventually.

Lightly I brushed a strand of hair away from his face and I smiled when he started to stir.

"Good morning," I said, watching his incredible eyes open up and look at me.

He groaned and turned his face back into my lap, tightening his arms around my waist.

"You're not going to be able to sleep tonight if you keep sleeping now."

"I don't care. This feels too good," he mumbled against my lower belly.

"Well at least let me lie down with you."

Without hesitation he relinquished his hold on my waist and moved to the side so that I could lie down next to him. He was lying on his side, his back facing the back of the couch and as I snuggled against him, his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer.

"We're not very good at watching movies," I said, my face only inches from his.

"I blame you for that."

"Me? Why is it my fault? You're the one that fell asleep."

"Only because you are so damn inviting."

"That's not a good excuse," I said while laughing and leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the lips. His arm tightened around me and held me close, not letting me pull my mouth away. His tongue slipped between my lips and I groaned at the feeling that just never got old.

My mind was in a haze when he pulled away and before I even realized what I was saying the words tumbled out of my mouth. "I love you."

Instantly his body stiffened, probably no more than mine did though at the shock of saying those words. I bit my lower lip nervously, worried that he would react sourly to my admission… or even worse, not react at all until suddenly I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Relief flooded through me and I held him back just as tightly. I didn't care that he hadn't said it back to me. I knew he cared for me as much as I cared for him. His arms did all the talking I needed.

A few minutes later, his arms finally slackened their hold on me, allowing me to lean back and look in his face. I could see his emotions clearly in his eyes and I was momentarily breathless as I lost myself in their green depths.

I watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes briefly before he said, "Orihime, I need to tell you something."

I could see that whatever it was, whatever had been waking him up at night with bad dreams, whatever had caused the distant look in his eyes on occasion caused him great pain. I hated to see it.

"You don't have to say anything. I just… wanted you to know," I said, my fingers tracing over his cheek.

"No, I do have to say it. I'm just so afraid you'll leave me afterwards though."

It pained me to see the agony in his face and when he sat up on the couch I followed him, sliding to sit beside him. His elbows rested on the tops of his thighs, his head lying propped up in his hands as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He stared at the ground as he started…

"_It was five years ago. I was out for a run. The snow was melting from the first warm day of spring and I remember watching a cardinal flying over the snow and landing on a feeder in my neighbors' front yard. For some reason the image had struck me at the time. I knew it would be one of the last times I'd be able to see that beautiful image of bright red against pure white snow this year. _

_Anyway…_

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he paused briefly.

"_The sound of a door closing knocked me out of my daze and I saw my neighbor walking outside carrying a large box which she was struggling to keep from falling apart on her way to her car. I ran up to her and helped her with the box and offered to help her with the rest of the stuff she was packing in. I guess she was taking some of her and her husbands' old clothes to the Salvation Army. _

_They hadn't lived there long… not more than six months but I'd never really gotten to know them at all. They always seemed to keep to themselves. I'd guessed that he was in his upper forties and she looked to be in her mid thirties though I later found out that she was actually in her young forties. She was quite stunning. Her clothing was classy to the extreme and her makeup was always perfect. _

_She invited me inside for a drink since I'd just finished my run and when I got inside, she started to seduce me. I was barely seventeen at the time. I'd never had a girlfriend. I was always shy growing up so speaking to a girl seemed an impossible fete. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. It was like every guys fantasy and of course, I didn't stop her. She taught me how to pleasure a woman's body, how to make _her_ pleasure my own. I learned a lot those first couple months._

_Our "relationship" started at that point. It was purely physical, finding stolen moments to be together whenever her husband was away. I was so naïve, reacting on pure lust. I didn't think about the consequences. Over time we grew bolder, sneaking away even when her husband was at home. After several months though, Leslie started to talk about feelings and even how she wanted to leave her husband for me. _

_Sorry, I forgot to say her name was Leslie._

_She went so far as to tell her sister Liz about us, the lady you and I ran into the other day when we went for that walk. I didn't know what to do. Everything had been about sex to me. I cared for her but I wasn't in love with her. She was a fantasy… a fantasy that was rapidly turning into a nightmare._

_I graduated from High School that spring and had gotten accepted into University. She hated that I was moving away and hated even more that I was excited about it. That was when the arguments began. She started following me when I went out somewhere and would scream at me if I happened to even look in the general direction of another girl. _

_I turned eighteen that summer and I decided that it was enough. I needed to end whatever it was that was going on between us before I left for school in the fall. So, one day when her husband was away on a business trip and we were supposed to spend the day together, I told her that I didn't want to see her anymore. I hadn't realized just how extremely bad she would react. She started hitting me and when I restrained her and thought she had calmed down, she started throwing things at me. She'd lost it. I didn't know what to do. She was crying and screaming, it sounded like she was choking and all I could think to do was grab a hold of her and apologize... anything to stop her._

_Needless to say, it didn't end there. _

_I continued to see her even though I was miserable. It was a relief when I finally left to go to University. _

_At least, I thought it would be a relief. _

_Instead of seeing each other less like I'd thought would happen, she started showing up almost every weekend. Sometimes she would even pop up outside of my classrooms. One time, I was walking between classes and talking to a girl I had as a partner for one of my classes' projects and Leslie attacked her. I couldn't believe it. She'd completely lost it. I'd had to yank her off of the girl and throw her over my shoulder to get her away. _

_When I got her back to my apartment I told her that that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. It needed to end. She threw a fit again, screaming and throwing things but I didn't back down this time. _

_She wouldn't leave though. She locked herself inside my bathroom and refused to open the door. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was calling her sister. Thankfully Liz showed up a little later and started talking to Leslie, trying to calm her down and persuade her to at least open the door. After several hours she finally did and Liz took her home with her._

_It killed me to see her like that. I may not have loved her but I didn't want to see her hurting so badly. _

_I didn't see her for a while after that. I started to think that maybe it was finally over. I even went on a few dates with other girls, nothing that amounted to anything though._

_Then, one day when I was coming home from class, I closed the door to my apartment and she was there. She was sitting calmly in the center of my couch and even smiled warmly at me. I thought maybe she was there to apologize and finally put things in the past and she actually did apologize but I soon realized that it was only a game. She was doing what she thought she needed to do to get back with me. _

_I kicked her out of my place as soon as I realized and she begged me to let her stay, but I said no and slammed the door on her as she stood there with tears running down her face. I'll never forget that moment._

His voice drifted off as his eyes stared ahead of him… lost, before he continued.

_The next day I got a call from her sister asking if Leslie was there. I told her no and also told her about what had happened the other day. Her voice got panicky and I asked her what was wrong. She told me that Leslie was supposed to have met her early this morning but she never showed up. She'd called her house several times but nobody would pick up and even her cell phone just went straight to voice mail. _

_At first I didn't think this was a big deal. Most likely she just forgot that they were meeting that morning and maybe her battery had died on her phone; perfectly reasonable explanations. But then she told me that her husband worked with Leslie's husband and that he hadn't shown up for work that day… hadn't even called in sick._

_This is when I started to get worried. Liz and I decided that we'd go together over to their house and see what was going on. It took a couple hours for me to get down there, having to take the train but she met me at the station and we drove straight to Leslies' house. _

_No one answered the door when we knocked and we ended up walking around to the back of the house to find an open door. I'll never forget what we saw…_

_Leslies body was lying completely still in the center of the room on the cool, white tile floor. She was completely naked, her body marked with bruises ranging from her thighs to the circle of purple around her neck. Her long blonde hair was splayed out around her head like a halo and her eyes stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. I knew instantly that she was dead. _

_Dangling from beneath the archway which led to the foyer was two legs, the shoes still tied to the feet. I walked through and looked up and it was her husband, hanging from a rope he'd tied to the 2__nd__ floor railing. He was neatly dressed, his suit buttoned up properly and his hair perfectly combed. Around his neck was the rope he'd hung himself with and a large purple bruise had formed beneath. _

_When the police arrived, they told us that Leslie had been raped by her husband and strangled to death. He hung himself afterwards, leaving no note behind. _

Ulquiorra went quiet at this point, his eyes staring at the floor between his feet. I could see tears falling silently down his face and I wanted desperately to put my arms around him and hold him till the tears dried up. But I waited…

A few minutes later he cleared his throat and started again.

_It took me over a year to finally agree to start seeing a counselor. My parent's don't know anything about this. Of course they knew about the murder/ suicide since they lived next door but they had no idea I was involved in any way. It was Liz who talked me into going to the counselor._

_I blamed myself for what happened. If only I had let her stay with me that night. If only I hadn't allowed things to get so out of hand. The counselor has helped me a lot but I still have trouble sometimes. _

_I haven't had any interest in women since the incident. I'd see beautiful women walking by but they did nothing for me. Eventually I just thought that this was how it would be for the rest of my life and I was content with that. That is… till I saw you. _

_I still remember the first morning I saw you, fumbling in your bag for your cell phone which was ringing some strange tune. You walked by with your hair loose down your back wearing a white sun dress and white sandals. You laughed after you answered your phone and the sound stuck with me the rest of the day. _

_I woke up early the next day and went to the student lounge, hoping that you would pass through at the same time and sure enough, you did. I didn't even have class on those days until 11am but I got up to see you. I wanted to go up to you so many times but I could never get myself to do it. When the last day of the semester came I finally mustered up enough courage to do it, knowing that the next semester you might not have the same schedule or even worse, you might not come back. _

I smiled at Ulquiorra when he turned his head to look at me. There was still so much pain behind his eyes but somewhere in their depths I could see a tiny spark of light.

"I can totally understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this. It was selfish of me to involve you but I just couldn't help myself. When I finally had your attention I just couldn't get enough of it. I absolutely hate it when we're apart but the thought of ever hurting you is a million times worse. So, if you want me to leave…"

I stopped him with a finger over his mouth and then leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel his shock in the way his body tensed but a moment later his entire body seemed to melt and his arms wrapped tightly around me. He kissed me slowly, his lips caressing mine with exquisite care till we finally broke apart.

"I don't want you to leave. What happened is in the past. All I ask is for your future."

He stared at me with wide eyes and then the most beautiful thing happened… he smiled.

"I love you Orihime. I've wanted to say that since the moment I met you but I didn't want to say it without you knowing everything about me first."

"Everything about you? Gosh, I hope I don't know everything about you. That would be awfully boring," I said with a small grin.

"Ok well, maybe not _everything_," he said and reached out his hands to cup my cheeks to bring my face to his for a searing kiss that made my toes curl.

"You know, it's a good thing you came up to me when you did. Next semester I don't have any early morning classes."

"Oh I would have found you somehow I'm sure," he said and then laughed when my stomach groaned.

"Err, sorry. I'm kinda hungry," I said, covering my tummy with my arms.

"Well let's make you something to eat," he said, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "How about stir-fry?"

The End

* * *

**Don't worry; I'll post a short epilogue after this.**

**So what did you think? Was Ulquiorra's story too gory? I hope not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue:**

"Ulqui!" I screamed as I ran towards Ulquiorra after the graduation ceremony finally finished. He was wearing the classic black gown and he was holding his hat in his hand along with his diploma. I couldn't believe how long the ceremony had lasted,

I threw myself in his arms, giving him a huge kiss before standing back to let his parents congratulate him.

We'd been dating now for almost six months and every day was more spectacular than the one before. I was completely head over heals in love with him and somehow he loved me too.

He took my hand as we started to weave through the crowd to get to where his parent's car was. They were taking us out to dinner to celebrate and I was incredibly excited because it was supposed to be one of the best restaurants in the area… way too expensive for me to ever be able to afford on my own.

We didn't have to wait when we got there since they'd already made reservations and were immediately escorted to a table in the back which had an unbelievable view of the city.

Ulquiorra looked beyond sexy as we sat there. He was wearing a charcoal grey button up shirt with a classic black tie and non-pleated black khakis with a black belt that had a small silver buckle. If I had my choice I think I'd rather have eaten him but the food was still absolutely wonderful and I enjoyed every minute of spending time with his parents whom I'd visited several times over the course of the past six months.

When we were finished, we left and headed to mine and Ulqui's favorite ice cream stand for dessert. I ordered a large hot fudge sundae and his father joined me, saying he'd been good all week so he deserved one.

"So Orihime, you still have one year left right?" Ulquiorra's mother asked while she licked at her small cone of chocolate ice cream.

I nodded my head and said, "Yup and I have an internship here over the summer so I won't be going home this year. But my parent's are coming to visit in a few days so at least I'll get to see them then."

"And in the fall you two plan on moving in together?" she further questioned and this time Ulquiorra chimed in.

"She's going to move in with me at the end of the summer when her lease runs out and her roommate is having someone else move in."

Tatsuki hadn't been extremely pleased when I told her that I was moving out so that I could live with Ulquiorra but over time she'd grown to like him. It actually had worked out really well in the end because a friend of hers on her team ended up needing a place to live so she was moving in in my place.

Ulquiorra had already gotten a job at a nearby company and would be starting in a week but he was also continuing his education here, going for his masters.

"Orihime!" someone yelled from the small parking lot and my head immediately jolted up. I knew that voice.

I stood up, looking around the area and finally I saw her… my mother with her hands stretched out as she raced towards me.

"Mom!" I screamed and threw my arms around her, surprise clear on my face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in a couple days."

"Well, we tried to get here for your boyfriends graduation ceremony but our plane got delayed," my father said, moving up beside us and I turned and gave him a huge hug when my mother released me.

During spring break, Ulquiorra and I had gone to visit my parents and they'd quickly taken a liking to him, much to my relief. My dad wasn't always the easiest person to please but as soon as Ulquiorra had started talking to him about football they had bonded.

When I turned back around to introduce my parent's to Ulquiorra's, the sight I saw made me gasp and clutch my throat in shock. Kneeling on the ground was Ulquiorra, holding a small box in his hand as he stared up at me.

"Orihime, I asked your parents to come early because I wanted them to be here for this. We've only been together for six months but I've known since the first moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I didn't need to think for even a second to answer him. I loved him and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you," I answered and didn't wait for him to stand up before I threw my arms around him, knocking us both to the ground.

I was surprised by the applause I heard when I finally got up from the ground. All around us people were clapping and cheering and I couldn't help the blush that covered nearly my entire face.

My mom was the first to congratulate me, hugging me tightly; followed by Ulquiorra's mother who had tears in her eyes. When we broke apart, she told me that the ring was something had been passed down for generations in their family. The ring had been her great-grandmothers and I felt overwhelmed by the gift.

"And don't worry honey, my husband bought me something to replace it with," she said, holding out her tiny had which had a huge diamond ring resting on it.

It wasn't until late that night, when our parent's had finally gone to their hotel rooms that Ulquiorra and I were alone. The passion between us had only increased over the six months and it still surprised me every time.

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his body as we lie in bed together. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening."

"Thank you for saying yes," he said and kissed me on my forehead.

We got married a year later and started our life together.


End file.
